Drabble
by pinkyjinmonster
Summary: Kisah pendek mengenai Namjin, Vhope, Jikook dan Yoonmin... Namjin, Vhope, Jikook, Yoonmin, bxb, BL, Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo [ short stories about my fav OTPs. Dont like, dont read]
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Namjin

Lenght : Short

Rate : T

Warning : BL, bxb, Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo

Title : Waiting For You

.

.

.

Kim Seokjin menatap lurus di hadapannya melihat tayangan filem Malificent bersama-sama Taehyung dan Jimin. Jungkook dan Hoseok telah diulit mimpi terlebih dahulu selepas mereka menyelesaikan latihan tarian mereka. Yoongi dan Namjoon masih belum pulang kerana mereka mempunyai meeting dengan Bang PD.

Taehyung dan Jimin melihat tayangan filem dengan bersemangat sekali kerana mereka berdua memang gemar akan filem yang bergenre seperti itu. Seokjin melirik jam di dinding. Sudah jam 12 pagi. Seokjin melihat ke arah pintu dorm mereka dan menghembus kasar nafasnya. Tiada tanda-tanda pintu itu akan dibuka dari arah luar.

Kim Seokjin sebenarnya sudah terlalu penat dan ia memerlukan rehat tetapi digagahi juga matanya dan tubuhnya untuk masih segar di pagi hari semata-mata untuk menunggu kepulangan monster cute kesayangannya.

' Okay, 30 minit lagi. Kalau ia tidak pulang juga, aku tidur dahulu.' batin Seokjin.

Seokjin menunggu sambil kepalanya tersengguk-sengguk menahan kantuknya. sesekali matanya terbuka untuk melihat filem di hadapannya. Sesekali ia juga mendengar decakan kagum yang keluar dari mulut Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Akhirnya Seokjin membuka matanya luas dan melirik ke arah jam dinding sekali lagi dan melihat jam telah menunjukkan jam 1.00 pagi. Tidak Seokjin terasa waktu bergerak begitu pantas dan ia segera melihat pintu dorm sekali lagi. Masih tiada bunyian dan tanda seseorang akan membuka pintu tersebut.

" Hyung, baik kamu tidur dahulu. Kurasa mereka tidak akan pulang selagi jam tidak menunjukkan jam 4 atau 5 pagi." ujar Jimin. Seokjin hanya menatap ke arah Jimin dan hanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jimin.

" Aku pun sudah penat menunggu Yoongi hyung. Tae, kau teruskan melihat filemnya. Aku mahu tidur." ujar Jimin pada Taehyung.

" Okay. Aku mahu melihat habis filemnya. Benar-benar mengujakan. Seokjin hyung, Kamu bagaimana?" tanya Taehyung.

" Aku duluan juga Tae. Aku tidak dapat membuka mataku langsung." jawab Seokjin sambil berdiri dan terus berjalan menuju ke biliknya dan Jimin telah pun masuk ke biliknya dan meninggalkan Taehyung seorang diri di ruang tamu.

Seokjin cuba membalikkan tubuhnya ke sebelah kanan. Tetapi tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak. Ia cuba membalik secara kasar tetapi tetap tidak dapat. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengunci tubuhnya hingga ia tidak dapat bergerak.

Seokjin membuka matanya pelan-pelan dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan matanya di dalam gelap yang remang-remang dicerahkan sedikit dengan cahaya daripada lampu tidur yang selalu dibuka oleh Seokjin.

Setelah dapat menyedarkan sedikit dirinya dari tidur lenanya, barulah Seokjin merasakan dirinya telah dipeluk erat oleh seseorang. Seokjin dapat melihat lengan seseorang tengah memeluk pinggangnya. Seokjin terus melihat ke belakang untuk melihat siapa pelakunya. Mana tahu kan, mungkin hantu yang memeluknya.

Pandangan Seokjin dihadapkan oleh wajah seseorang yang Seokjin menghabiskan masa 4 jam semalam untuk munggunya balik dorm. Monster kesayangannya. Seokjin memegang tangan Namjoon dan melepaskannya daripada memeluk pinggangnya dan terus membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Namjoon.

Dilihatnya wajah kekasihnya lekat-lekat. Betapa Seokjin merindukannya. Seharian ini, Seokjin tidak melihatnya. Pagi sebelumnya, bangun dari tidurnya, Yoongi mengatakan Namjoon sudah keluar pagi-pagi lagi kerana Bang PD ingin berbincang sesuatu dengannya.

Dan apabila Seokjin menelefon Namjoon tengah hari itu, Namjoon memberitahu ia berada di studio untuk membuat lirik lagu untuk album terbaru mereka. Seokjin tidak berani ke studio di mana Namjoon berada kerana Namjoon tidak suka ada yang mengganggunya membuat lirik. Walaupun itu teman lelakinya sendiri. Seokjin akan ke sana jika Namjoon sendiri yang menyuruhnya ke sana.

Sebelah petangnya, Seokjin dan maknae line ke ruang latihan untuk berlatih menari. Sehinggalah Seokjin pulang ke dorm Namjoon masih lagi tiada di dorm mereka. Kan Seokjin jadi rindu. Seokjin harus melihat monsternya setiap hari walaupun hanya sekali.

Sekarang barulah Seokjin dapat melihat monster cutenya ini. Seokjin tersenyum melihat wajah Namjoon. Pelan-pelan Seokjin mengecup pipi kanan Namjoon. Mengecupnya lama. Melempiaskan rindunya untuk hari ini. Betapa Seokjin menyintai Namjoon.

Merasa seperti ada benda lembap dan kenyal menempel di pipinya, Namjoon membukakan matanya. Namjoon melihat wajah Seokjin di hadapannya. Namjoon memeluk Seokjin erat dan mendekatkan tubuh Seokjin kepadanya.

Seokjin melepaskan kecupannya dari pipi Namjoon dan menatap wajah Namjoon. Mereka menatap wajah masing-masing untuk menyalurkan perasaan cinta mereka. Akhirnya, senyuman Namjoon timbul di wajahnya.

" Jam berapa kamu pulang?" tanya Seokjin.

" Jam 4 pagi. Selepas habis meeting dengan Bang PD, aku menyambung kerjaku menulis lirik. Kalau boleh, aku ingin menyiapkannya." Jawab Namjoon.

Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Seokjin untuk menciumnya tetapi ditahan oleh tangan Seokjin.

" Hyung, kenapa?" tanya Namjoon.

" Yoongi." Jawab Seokjin sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah belakang untuk melihat sama ada Yoongi berada di kasurnya atau pun tidak. Seokjin tidak suka kalau member grupnya menyaksikan cumbuan manisnya dengan Namjoon. Seokjin kan hyung. Kalau mereka melihatnya, jatuhlah air mukanya sebagai member yang tertua di BTS.

" Yoongi hyung tiada di sini. Ia tidur di bilik Jimin." Jawab Namjoon.

Seokjin menggerakkan kembali kepalanya ke arah Namjoon dan menatap lurus ke wajah Namjoon.

" Aku merindukanmu Namjoon. Seharian ini aku tidak melihatmu."

" Aku juga merindukanmu. Jika tidak, kamu tidak akan melihatku di sini."

Namjoon mendekatkan kembali wajahnya ke wajah Seokjin dan akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Mereka menyalurkan segala rasa rindu dan cinta mereka dalam ciuman tersebut. Ciuman lembut tersebut menjadi lumatan kecil dan kasar.

Ciuman tersebut dilepaskan sepihak oleh Namjoon dan Seokjin tidak dapat menerimanya dan ingin mengeluarkan bantahannya pada Namjoon. Seokjin kan masih belum puas mencium Namjoon.

Tetapi bantahan tersebut tertahan di mulutnya apabila Namjoon sudah menindihnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Seokjin. Menjilat dan menggigit kecil leher Seokjin.

" Aaahh, Namjoonie~."

Namjoon menghentikan gigitannya di leher Seokjin dan menggigit kecil telinga Seokjin dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Seokjin yang akhirnya Namjoon mendapat anggukan pasrah dari Seokjin.

" Jinnie, aku menginginkanmu."

.

.

.

 ** _Saya mendapat idea untuk drabble ini. Saya membayangkan di mana Mama Jin kita pasti kelihatan cute apabila menunggu monsternya kembali ke dorm._**


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing : Namjin

Lenght : Short

Rate : T

Warning : BL, bxb, Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo

Title : You Are Mine

Announcement : Saya pernah mengupload fanfic pendek ini di Instagram tetapi dalam Bahasa Inggeris. Yang ini saya translate dalam Bahasa Malaysia.

.

.

.

Manager BTS menyusun member BTS menjadi satu barisan panjang yang didahului oleh Namjoon di satu fan sign. Barisan itu dimulai oleh Namjoon, kemudian Yoongi yang berada di kiri Namjoon, Seokjin, Jhope, Taehyung, Jimin, dan Jungkook. Fan sign itu akan dimulakan dengan Namjoon.

Hari ini mood Seokjin tidak berapa elok memandangkan Seokjin tidak dapat duduk bersebelahan dengan Namjoon. Fan sign sebelum ini juga begitu. Seokjin tidak dapat duduk bersebelahan dengan Namjoon. Seokjin telah meminta manager mereka meletakkannya bersebelahan dengan Namjoon, tetapi apa yang Seokjin dapat? Hanya dapat duduk bersebelahan dengan Yoongi dan Jhope.

Fan sign tersebut akhirnya dimulai dengan barisan fan mendapat sign daripada Namjoon dan seterusnya. Fan sign itu sangat meriah dengan percakapan member BTS dan fans yang ada. Jhope seperti biasa, sangat bising kerana Jhope memang seperti itu. Jhope seorang yang sangat happy-go-lucky.

Walaubagaimanapun, keceriaan Jhope tidak meredakan mood Seokjin yang memang dapat dilihat sangat –sangat moody. Seokjin hanya tersenyum manis untuk fans nya tetapi dalam hatinya, penuh dengan sumpah seranah pada manager nya.

Sesekali Seokjin melirik ke arah Namjoon dan melihat Namjoon beramah mesra dengan fans dan kadang-kadang ada fans yang memegang tangan Namjoon. Seokjin benar-benar ingin mengangkat meja dan menghempasnya ke bawah dan menarik Namjoon daripada fan tersebut. Wajah Seokjin sedikit merah akibat moody nya itu.

" Hyung, kamu kenapa? Muka kamu merah. Kamu kurang sihat?" tanya Yoongi yang kehairanan melihat muka Seokjin menjadi kemerahan. Yoongi bimbang jika suasana fan sign ini membuatkan Seokjin menjadi tidak selesa memandangkan jadual mereka yang padat. Bagi Yoongi mungkin Seokjin kepenatan. " Haa? Ak- aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Seokjin sambil memalingkan mukanya yang mulanya melihat ke arah Namjoon ke arah fan yang berada di hadapannya.

Yoongi yang melihatkan itu merasa ia faham apa yang berlaku. Yoongi hanya tersenyum jahil apabila memahami maksud merah di muka Seokjin.

Fansign tersebut diteruskan sehingga seorang fan menghadiahkan sleeping mask untuk Seokjin dan meminta Seokjin memakaikannya. Seokjin yang menuruti permintaan fan itu pun cuba untuk memakainya. Tapi pergerakkan Seokjin untuk memakai sleeping mask terhenti apabila mendengarkan percakapan Yoongi dengan seoran fan yang berada di hadapan Yoongi.

" Yoongi oppa, kurasa Namjoon oppa suka padaku." Ujar fan itu.

" Kenapa kamu bilang begitu?" tanya Yoongi.

" Tadi aku tanya pada Namjoon oppa, aku ini cantik ataupun tidak. Namjoon oppa bilang aku cantik. Bukan wajahku saja, Namjoon oppa juga memuji rambutku lembut dan cantik."

" Iya? Kamu memang cantik." puji Yoongi sambil menghadiahkan satu senyuman pada fan di hadapannya.

" Aku pun rasa begitu. Lagipun, Namjoon oppa adalah biasku." Kata fan itu sambil ketawa manis pada Yoongi.

Seokjin yang mendengarkan percakapan itu merasa benar-benar cemburu. Walaupun itu hanyalah fan, dan Namjoon itu adalah teman lelakinya secara rasmi tetapi Seokjin tetap merasa cemburu. Namjoon itu adalah miliknya.

Seokjin melihat ke arah kanannya untuk melihat sekilas bagaimana rupa fan itu. Apabila Seokjin melihat fan itu, fan itu sangat cantik, cute dan rambut ia sangat cantik dan nampak lembut. Seokjin merasa sangat cemburu.

' Sangat cantik tetapi aku lebih cantik daripada ia kan?' batin seokjin.

Seokjin melihat ke arah Yoongi kerana mendengarkan perkataan yang keluar daripada mulut Yoongi. Yoongi memuji fan itu dengan mengatakan Namjoon pasti sukakan ia kerana Namjoon memang suka pada wanita cantik seperti fan itu. Seokjin tersedar daripada lamunannya dan meneruskan aktivitinya memakai sleeping mask tersebut untuk memenuhi permintaan fan nya.

Sampailah saat di mana fan yang bercakap dengan Yoongi tadi berada di hadapan Seokjin. Seokjin benar-benar geram melihat fan ini. Seokjin hanya tersenyum kecil pada fan ini kerana Seokjin masih mengingati percakapan fan ini dengan Yoongi.

Semasa Seokjin ingin menulis nama fan ini di photocard, seokjin menanyakan nama fan itu.

" Siapa namamu?" " Namaku Kim Na Hyun."

" Na Hyun. Okay."

" Kim Na Hyun. Apabila aku berkahwin dengan Namjoon oppa, saya tidak perlu tukar margaku lagi. Aku gembira kerana marga kami sama." Ujar Na Hyun.

" Macam mana kamu tahu kamu akan berkahwin dengan Namjoon?" tanya Seokjin. Darah Seokjin benar-benar mendidih dan sudah berkumpul atas kepalanya dan Seokjin benar-benar ingin meledak sekarang tetapi ia cuba untuk bertenang.

" Sebab Namjoon oppa cintakan aku. Yoongi oppa pun bilang benda sama." Ujar Na Hyun. Seokjin men-death glare-kan Yoongi dan Yoongi yang melihatkan tatapan itu hanya berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Seokjin menandatangani photocard itu sambil berkata, " Aku tidak rasa ia menyukaimu. Aku rasa ia sudah mempunyai orang yang ia sayang."

" Siapa?" tanya Na Hyun.

" Aku rasa orang itu adalah aku. Maksud aku, ia sayang aku sebagai hyungnya. Jika ia perlu pilih di antara kita berdua, ia akan memilih, ah, tidak, ia pasti akan memilih aku." Ujar Seokjin sambil menghadiahkan senyumannya yang paling cantik dan manis.

" Tetapi ia akan pilih kamu sebagai hyung bukannya sebagai isteri."

" Tidak. Ia akan memilih aku sebagai isterinya juga." Jawab Seokjin.

Yoongi yang melihat dan mendengarkan percakapan itu, terus memutarkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Namjoon. Namjoon yang mendengarkan bisikkan Yoongi hanya tersenyum semasa melihat princessnya.

" Tapi kamu bukan wanita untuk menjadi isteri Namjoon oppa." Kata Na Hyun.

" Tidak, aku akan jadi isteri Namjoon dan ia milik aku." Kata Seokjin tidak mahu kalah. Dan mereka berdua berperang lidah untuk melihat Namjoon itu milik siapa di antara mereka berdua.

Mereka berperang lidah dengan suara yang perlahan kerana mereka tidak mahu menarik perhatian orang ramai. Apabila barisan bergerak kembali, Seokjin berkata " Untuk kali terakhir, Namjoon milik aku. Bergerak ke sana sebelum aku tarik rambut cantik kamu."

" Tapi aku cintakan Namjoon oppa juga." Kata Na Hyun.

Semasa barisan fans tersebut bergerak, Yoongi menanyakan Seokjin apa yang mereka bualkan tapi apa yang Yoongi dapat adalah ' Mind your own business' daripada Seokjin. Yoongi hanya tersenyum kerana ia tahu dan mendengar percakapan Seokjin dengan Na Hyun. Selepas selesai fan sign, mereka berada di waiting room. Apabila melihat orang berkurangan dalam bilik tersebut, Namjoon menuju ke arah princessnya dan duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Seokjin masih dalam mood marahnya dan berpura-pura tidak melihat Namjoon.

" Hey princess. Kenapa kamu nampak sangat moody? Kamu sudah hiraukan aku selama dua jam lebih." Ujar Namjoon.

" Apa yang kamu cakapkan dengan wanita cantik itu? Kamu sign photocard atau kamu sign borang nikah?" tanya Seokjin dengan galaknya.

" Tentulah tidak. Apa yang kamu cakapkan ni?"

" Betul? Kamu cakap kamu hanya mahu nikah dengan aku, Namjoon. Aku percayakan kamu. Kamu benar-benar mahu nikah sama aku kan?" Seokjin benar-benar ingin menjadi isteri kepada Kim Namjoon.

" Tentu, sweety. Aku sudah janji padamu kan? Jadi, kamu milik aku dan aku milik kamu. Wanita itu adalah fan. Itu sebabnya aku hanya mengangguk apa saja yang dikatakan olehnya. Kamu pasti tidak mahu fans menganggap aku ini idol yang jahat kan? Satu lagi, apa yang kamu berdua bualkan? Aku melihat lama benar kamu berbual dengannya?" tanya Namjoon.

" Oh, aku cuma cakap dia cantik dan cute. Itu saja. Lagipun tiada apa-apa untuk aku bercakap dengannya."

Namjoon hanya tersenyum kerana ia tau apa yang dibualkan Seokjin dan fan itu. Yoongi telah menceritakan semua itu kepadanya. Kemudian Namjoon memeluk Seokjin dan mengecup sekejap bibir Seokjin. Seokjin tersenyum dengan tindakan Namjoon.

" You are mine, Namjoon."

" I'm yours. Don't worry."

.

.

.

 ** _Saya sentiasa merasakan Mama Jin seorang yang benar-benar cute dan Mama Jin benar-benar orang yang sesuai berdampingan dengan Kim Namjoon._**


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing : Namjin

Lenght : Short

Rate : T

Warning : BL, bxb, Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo

Title : I'm Your Princess

Announcement : Saya pernah mengupload fanfic pendek ini di Instagram tetapi dalam Bahasa Inggeris. Yang ini saya translate dalam Bahasa Malaysia.

.

.

.

Namjoon dan Seokjin pergi honeymoon untuk menyambut anniversary mereka yang pertama. Seokjin merasa sangat gembira kerana akhirnya ia dan Namjoon dapat berduaan kali ini. Ini kerana selama mereka menikah setahun ini, Namjoon sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Tapi kali ini Seokjin dapat berduaan dengan Namjoon tanpa ada gangguan panggilan daripada ketua Namjoon yang selalu menyuruh Namjoon ke pejabat kerana ada tugas penting yang harus Namjoon siapkan.

Mereka berdua honeymoon di Mexico. Pagi itu, Seokjin bangun dalam keadaan yang tidak memakai apa-apa kerana semalam, mereka benar-benar bercinta dengan manisnya. Bagi Seokjin, ia benar-benar telah lama tidak merasakan manisnya saat bercinta dengan suami kesayangannya.

Seokjin merasakan ia baru saja bernikah dan semalam adalah malam pertamanya. Seokjin bangun dan terus menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang boleh dikatakan kotor dengan cairan ia dan Namjoon yang telah mengering.

Di kamar mandi, Seokjin membersihkan tubuhnya sehinggalah ia merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya.

" Morning princess." Sapa Namjoon.

" Morning my prince." Jawab Seokjin. Namjoon mandi sekali dengan Seokjin. Sesekali mereka berdua bergurau dan gelak ketawa bersama. Benar-benar seperti pasangan yang baru sahaja bernikah.

Selepas bersiap, mereka berdua menuju ke ruang makan di hotel tersebut dan mengambil makanan yang mereka inginkan. Seperti biasa, pinggan Seokjin penuh dengan makanan. Namjoon hanya melihat seokjin makan dengan semangatnya dan Namjoon hanya tersenyum melihat princess di hadapannya itu.

Acara makan mereka sesekali dibisingkan dengan hilai tawa bahagia Seokjin. Kadang-kadang Namjoon menanggapi tawa Seokjin.

" Kamu bahagia, princess?"

" Hmm, aku benar-benar bahagia, Namjoon. Terima kasih."

" Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku senang kalau kamu bahagia."

" Lepas ini, kita mahu ke mana?"

" Kita pergi ke sini." Ujar Namjoon sambil menunjukkan tempat yang akan mereka pergi di atas kertas yang merupakan peta di kawasan tersebut.

" Aku ikut ke mana saja kamu mahu pergi, my prince."

Mereka tersenyum manis menatap wajah masing-masing dan kebahagiaan terpancar daripada wajah mereka.

Selepas menghabiskan makanan dan minuman mereka, mereka memulakan perjalanan mereka. Sampailah di tempat yang dikatakan Namjoon, mereka berhenti untuk melihat permandangan di hadapan mereka. Benar-benar cantik. Ada piramid dan patung dari zaman dulu yang telah dibina begitu besarnya. Mereka berdua mengagumi keindahan di hadapan mata mereka.

" Cuba tengok. Ada statue Cleopatra di sana." Ujar seorang pelancong yang berbangsa Korea kepada temannya. Mereka semua berada di belakang Seokjin dan Namjoon.

Seokjin yang merasakan dirinya adalah seorang princess yang cantik dan merasakan mereka bercakap tentangnya, terus memalingkan wajah kepalanya ke belakang dan bertanya, " Kamu bercakap mengenai aku?"

Pelancong yang menanyakan soalan tadi terkejut kerana rasanya patung tidak dapat bercakap dan satu lagi, apabila ia melihat Seokjin, ia terkejut Seokjin benar-benar cantik untuk seorang lelaki. Temannya yang lain juga terkejut dan akhirnya mereka semua pergi daripada pasangan itu.

Namjoon hanya tersenyum melihat kejadian itu.

" Mereka bercakap perihal statue Cleopatra, princess. Bukan kamu yang mereka maksudkan." Terang Namjoon. Seokjin hanya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan berkata " Aku fikir mereka bercakap mengenai aku."

Apabila mendengarkan ucapan Seokjin, Namjoon tidak habis fikir bagaimana ia boleh jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang selalu merasakan dirinya adalah seorang princess.

Namjoon kemudiannya menuju ke arah Seokjin dan memeluk erat pinggang Seokjin. Seokjin kemudian membalas dengan memeluk pinggang Namjoon tidak kalah eratnya dan Seokjin meletakkan kepalanya di atas bahu Namjoon.

" Aku benar-benar merasa bahagia Namjoon."

" Aku juga. Aku sudah memikirkannya. Aku minta maaf jika selama ini aku kurang memerhatikan kamu. Aku sibuk dengan urusan kerjaku. Tapi kamu tidak pernah mengeluh. Kamu tetap memperlakukanku dengan baik. Aku terlalu bertuah mendapatkan kamu."

" Kamu adalah suami aku. Aku akan melayanimu sebagai isteri. Sesuai dengan janji kita semasa di altar saat kita bernikah."

" Kamu memang seorang isteri yang baik. Aku memang benar-benar bertuah mendapatkan kamu. Terima kasih princess. Aku berjanji akan mengutamakanmu daripada kerjaku selepas kita pulang honeymoon nanti. "

" Welcomes my prince."

Mereka berdua kemudian menemukan bibir mereka dan menyalurkan perasaan bahagia dan cinta yang mereka rasai dalam ciuman itu.

.

.

.

 **END**

 ** _Saya menutup muka semasa menaip di mana mereka sudah melakukan itu walaupun aku tidak menulis secara details rate M nya itu. Tapi tetap membuatku segan._**


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing : Vhope

Lenght : Short

Rate : T

Warning : BL, bxb, Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo

Title : Am I Jealous?

.

.

.

Apabila manager memberitahu mereka salah satu member mereka, Kim Taehyung atau dikenali sebagai V akan mengikuti rancangan Bromance show, kesemua ahli member BTS menerima sahaja apa yang dikatakan oleh manager mereka. Tidak terkecuali Jung Hoseok atau dikenali sebagai Jhope hanya mengangguk apabila mendengarkan teman lelakinya akan mengikuti rancangan itu.

Bagi Hoseok, rancangan adalah rancangan. Tidak lebih daripada itu. Lagipun dengan Taehyung mengikuti show sebegini, bakat Taehyung dalam bidang lakonan akan dapat dinilai oleh public. Mana tau, jika ada pengarah yang berkenan dengan Taehyung dan akan mengambilnya berlakon dalam drama mereka.

Setibanya di dorm, ada member yang masuk ke bilik untuk tidur dan ada juga yang masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Tinggal Namjoon, Seokjin dan Hoseok di ruang tamu menonton televisyen. Mereka bertiga duduk di sofa di mana Namjoon berada di tengah-tengah. Seokjin di sebelah kiri Namjoon dan Hoseok di sebelah kanan Namjoon.

Namjoon memeluk erat pinggang Seokjin untuk bermesra dengan Seokjin, teman lelakinya setelah seharian mereka tidak dapat berduaan. Manakala Seokjin telah menyandarkan kepalanya atas bahu Namjoon. Mereka bertiga menonton tayangan film di televisyen sehinggalah soalan Namjoon memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

" Hoseok, kamu tidak kisah Taehyung mengikuti rancangan itu?" tanya Namjoon.

" Itu cuma sebuah rancangan Namjoon. Aku tidak kisah. Lagipun Taehyung dapat mengembangkan bakat yang dia ada. Aku tidak boleh mementingkan diri sendiri." Jawab Hoseok.

" Kamu tidak cemburu?" tanya Seokjin pula.

" Buat apa aku mahu cemburu hyung? Lagipun itu semua lakonan semata-mata. Bukan real kan? Kalau real, itu aku. Aku teman lelakinya." Jawab Hoseok bangga. " Terserah padamu Hoseok. Kalau kamu sudah berkata begitu, aku tidak ada hal. Aku tidak mahu kamu menangis kecemburuan di hadapanku nanti." Jawab Namjoon dan ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Seokjin. Memegang dagu Seokjin dan mencium bibirnya.

Hoseok yang melihat pemandangan menjijikkan di tepinya itu akhirnya bangun dan menuju ke kamar tidurnya supaya matanya tetap terawat dengan baik tanpa melihat adegan yang pelik-pelik di hadapannya.

Hoseok melihat Taehyung dan Jimin tengah bergelak ketawa melihat sesuatu di handphone Jimin. Mungkin melihat video. Hoseok kemudian mengambil tuala dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Sekembalinya Hoseok ke kamar tidur, ia melihat Jimin tiada di situ. Hanya Taehyung di dalam bilik sedang bermain game di handphone nya.

Hoseok memakai baju yang ia biasa pakai semasa tidur. Taehyung yang melihat Hoseok segera mematikan handphone nya dan melangkah turun dari katilnya dan menuju ke arah Hoseok.

" Hyung, kamu kisah atau tidak aku ikut show itu?" tanya Taehyung. Hoseok yang mendengarkan Taehyung bercakap dengannya segera melihat ke arah Taehyung.

" Aku okay Tae. Aku juga senang mendengarkannya. Pada pendapat aku, kamu boleh mengembangkan bakat kamu. Lagipun kamu memang ingin menjadi seorang pelakon kan? Dengan mengikuti rancangan ini, mana tau ada pengarah yang mahu mengambil kamu sebagai pelakon drama? Tentu kamu gembira kan?" tanya Hoseok.

" Benar hyung. Aku sudah debut sebagai idol dan sekarang, memang aku ingin debut sebagai pelakon pula."

" Kalau begitu, buat sebaik yang kau boleh Tae. Biar ramai pengarah yang akan membuka mata mereka melihat bakat kamu. Sekalian, aku tumpang senang untuk kamu."

" Terima kasih hyung. Aku gembira kamu menyokong aku. Aku akan buat yang terbaik, Hobi hyung." Jawab Taehyung sambil tersengih mempamerkan senyuman kotaknya. Taehyung selalunya begini apabila di hadapan Hoseok. Ia akan menjadi sedikit kekanakkan apabila berada dekat dengan Hoseok. Taehyung memang suka dimanjai oleh Hoseok.

" Sudah, pergi tidur sana. Esok kamu akan memulai shooting untuk show itu. Jangan menyusahkan manager hyung untuk mengejutkan tidurmu esok." Titah Hoseok.

" Baik hyung." Taehyung tersengih dan kemudian ia mengecup pipi Hoseok dua kali dan menuju ke katilnya untuk tidur. Hoseok berjalan menuju katil Taehyung dan menyelimuti tubuh Taehyung dan menghadiahkan ciuman singkat di dahi Taehyung.

.

.

. Pagi keesokkannya, Hoseok bangun dengan melihat katil Taehyung sudah kosong. Mungkin telah pergi ke tempat shooting untuk show itu. Selepas mandi dan bersiap, Hoseok menuju ke dapur dan melihat Seokjin tengah menghidangkan sarapan dibantu oleh Jungkook dan Jimin.

" Mana Yoongi hyung dan Namjoon?" tanya Hoseok.

" Yoongi hyung dan Namjoon hyung sudah ke studio awal-awal lagi sekali dengan Taehyung hyung." Jawab Jungkook.

" Iya? Kenapa mereka berdua tidak mengajakku sekali?" tanya Hoseok.

" Namjoon bilang kepadaku, ia mahu membuat lagu bersama Yoongi. Namjoon tidak membangunkanmu kerana katanya mungkin kamu masih lelah. Lagipun kita tidak ada jadual hari ni. Katanya kamu boleh menyusul mereka kemudian. Jadi, makanlah dulu Hoseok sebelum kamu ke studio. Nanti aku, Jimin dan Jungkook akan ke ruang latihan untuk latihan menari." Jawab Seokjin.

Mereka berempat bersarapan dengan lahapnya. Tiada seorang pun yang bercakap. Suasana hening dan hanya terdengar dentingan pinggan dan sudu.

" Hoseok hyung, kamu tidak kisah Tae hyung mengikuti rancangan itu?" tanya Jungkook.

" Aku okay saja." Balas Hoseok.

" Biar betul hyung? Kudengar show itu akan melibatkan adegan peluk, suap-menyuapi, skinship. Dan yang paling penting, adegan kiss pun mungkin akan ada." Jelas Jimin.

Hoseok yang mendengarkan itu terus mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ke arah Jimin.

" Kau biar betul Jimin? Takkan adegan sebegitu akan ada dalam show itu?" tanya Hoseok sambil meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar.

" Tentu hyung. Bromance show ini seperti show We Got Married itu. Tetapi yang ini male version punya. Unutuk melihat hubungan dua lelaki dalam show itu rapat atau tidak." Jawab Jimin lalu menyuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

" Aku pun dengar khabar angin mengenai show itu sama macam yang Jimin katakan." Kata Jungkook selepas mendengar penerangan Jimin.

" Panggil aku Jimin hyung, Jungkook. Berani betul kamu memanggilku Jimin. Kamu itu dongsaeng aku." Marah Jimin.

" Kamu itu pendek daripada aku. Sudah sepantasnya aku memanggilmu Jimin." Ledek Jungkook.

Hoseok sudah tidak mendengarkan apa yang digaduhkan oleh Jimin dan Jungkook. Kerana dalam fikiran Hoseok, ia sibuk memikirkan benar atau tidak apa yang dikatakan Jimin dan Jungkook akan show yang diikuti Taehyung itu. Lamunan Hoseok terhenti apabila ia terdengar ketukan kuat di kepala Jimin dan Jungkook. Seokjin telah menggunakan kuasa hyung tertuanya di BTS untuk mengetuk kepala keduanya dengan piring. Hoseok hanya ketawa dan dalam fikiran Hoseok, ia tidak akan percaya kata-kata Jimin dan Jungkook selagi ia tidak melihat sendiri show itu.

 **Tiga minggu kemudian**

Hoseok dan Namjoon diberi peluang untuk berkomentar adegan dalam Bromance show. Mereka berdua telah dipertunjukkan video di mana mereka melihat adegan yang terjadi di antara Taehyung dan Minjae dalam show itu.

Mereka berdua berkomentar dengan banyaknya dan sesekali mereka mengata kepada Taehyung. Namjoon telah berkomentar bahawa kalau ia diberi peluang untuk mengikuti show ini, ia akan melakukannya dengan kawannya, iaitu Jackson dari grup Got 7. Mendengarkan itu, Hoseok yakin, perang akan tercetus di dormnya jika kekasih hati Namjoon melihat komentar Namjoon itu.

Walaupun Hoseok berkomentar dengan banyaknya dan ketawa melihat adegan antara Taehyung dan Minjae, Hoseok merasakan sesuatu menusuk-nusuk hatinya. Ia tidak suka Taehyung memandang Minjae seperti Taehyung memandang dirinya. Pandangan itu hanyalah untuknya. Bukan untuk orang lain. Hoseok melihat mereka berdua sangat rapat. Dan ianya betul seperti yang dikatakan oleh Jimin dan Jungkook. Terlalu banyak skinship dan itu membuatkan Hoseok ingin mencucuk matanya dengan garfu saat itu juga.

Di dorm, Hoseok menunggu Taehyung. Yang lain telah tidur manakala seperti biasa Namjoon dan Yoongi belum pulang dari studio. Hari ini Hoseok pulang awal dari studio kerana ia ingin sekali bercakap dengan Taehyung. Manakala Taehyung belum pulang kerana ia masih ada jadual shooting untuk Bromance show.

Akhirnya orang yang ditunggu telah pulang. Taehyung yang masuk ke dorm sangat gembira melihat kekasihnya menunggunya pulang. Betapa gembira hatinya. Lagian, kerana jadual individunya, ia jarang berduaan dengan Hoseok.

" Hyung. Kamu menungguku?" tanya Taehyung sambil meletakkan beg sandangnya ke lantai dan duduk di tepi Hoseok di sofa.

" Iya. Aku menunggumu. Penat?" tanya Hoseok sambil mengelus rambut Taehyung lembut. Taehyung yang mendapat helusan itu terus menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hoseok.

" Penat juga hyung. Tapi aku gembira."

" Apa yang membuatkan kamu gembira?"

" Aku gembira mengikuti show itu. Minjae sangat baik. Ia banyak menolongku berlakon depan kamera." Jawab Taehyung. Hoseok yang mendengarkan jawaban Taehyung terperengah mendengarkannya kerana Hoseok merasakan Taehyung sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Taehyung pasti sudah jatuh cinta pada Minjae. Perasaan Hoseok sangat kalut. " Kamu gembira Tae?"

" Iya. Aku gembira. Kenapa kamu bertanya begitu hyung?" Taehyung melihat ke arah wajah Hoseok dan ia melihat wajah Hoseok pucat.

" Kamu okay hyung? Mukamu pucat. Kamu sakit?"

" Kamu masih cintakan aku atau kamu sudah jatuh cinta pada Minjae, Tae?"

Taehyung yang mendengarkan pertanyaan Hoseok terkejut dan mukanya juga pucat seperti Hoseok.

" Maksudmu hyung?"

" Kamu kata kamu gembira mengikuti show itu. Adakah kamu sudah jatuh cinta pada Minjae? Aku lihat show itu penuh dengan skinship. Kamu berdua benar-benar sangat rapat. Tidak seperti kita. Kita tidak pernah berdekatan seperti itu."

" Hyung, maksud aku, aku gembira mengikuti rancangan itu kerana seperti yang kamu katakan, aku dapat mengembangkan bakat lakonanku. Dan sekalian aku gembira Minjae menolongku berlakon depan kamera. Walaupun aku dan Minjae terlihat dekat dan melakukan skinship di show itu, dalam hatiku tetap terukir nama Jung Hoseok. Hanya nama itu yang berada dalam hatiku. Tidak ada yang lain. Minjae sudahku anggap seperti dongsaengku. Tidak lebih dari itu." Jelas Taehyung yang telah mulai mengerti ke arah mana percakapan Hoseok.

" Aku cemburu melihatmu melakukan skinship dengan Minjae. Kita tidak pernah membuat skinship sebegitu. Aku cemburu Tae."

" Mungkin ada skinship yang kulakukan dengan Minjae tidak pernah kubuat denganmu hyung. Tapi hanya denganmu saja aku melakukan skinship tanpa ada sebarang alas di kulitku." Taehyung bangun dari duduknya di sofa dan bergerak duduk di atas paha Hoseok menghadap Hoseok dan menunjukkan senyum seringainya.

" Gombal." Balas Hoseok sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

.

.

.

 **END**

 ** _Vhope so sweet tho. Saya sangat suka dengan otp ini kerana mereka benar-benar sweet, saya telah melihat banyak video fansign BTS dan saya melihat Tae sangat gemar bergurau dengan Hoseok dan mereka berdua suka melakukan skinship berdua tapi ada alas ya bukan seperti di fanfic ini. Dan oleh kerana saya terlalu meng-ship Namjin, saya sertakan moment mereka sedikit di fanfic ini. hehehhe_**


	5. Chapter 5

Pairing : Namjin

Lenght : Short

Rate : T

Warning : BL, bxb, Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo

Title : Patient

.

.

.

Sekali lagi mereka bertengkar. Rasanya dalam bulan ini, sudah berbelas kali mereka bertengkar. Walaupun hanya disebabkan masalah kecil, mereka tetap bertengkar dengan hebatnya. Rasa cinta yang selama ini mereka rasakan telah hilang ke mana.

Retak. Itu yang dapat dirasakan oleh Seokjin. Hubungan cintanya dengan Namjoon sudah berada di hujung tanduk. Kalau dilihat, sudah empat tahun mereka bercinta. Cuma dua tahun lepas, Seokjin dan Namjoon mula tinggal sekali.

Mereka masih belum menikah. Namjoon tidak mahu. Namjoon seorang lelaki yang tidak gemar akan komitmen dalam pernikahan. Senang bilang, Namjoon tidak suka terikat dengan pernikahan. Namjoon fobia untuk menikah kerana ibunya telah menikah dengan lima orang lelaki tetapi tiada satu pun yang berakhir dengan baik.

Disebabkan itu, Namjoon tidak suka akan pernikahan. Namjoon telah memberitahu semua itu pada Seokjin dan Seokjin mengangguk faham. Walaupun dalam hati Seokjin dia ingin menikah dengan Namjoon, tetapi akhirnya Seokjin mengerti akan masalah Namjoon. Rancangan untuk tinggal berdua adalah rancangan Seokjin.

Selama seminggu Seokjin memujuk Namjoon untuk tinggal bersama tetapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Namjoon kerana bagi Namjoon, tinggal serumah adalah salah satu perkara yang ada dalam pernikahan. Selepas penat memujuk dan akhirnya Seokjin terpaksa menggunakan kad terakhirnya iaitu mengugut untuk berpisah dengan Namjoon kalau ia tetap tidak mahu mendengarkan Seokjin.

Namjoon hanya mengangguk pasrah setelah itu kerana Namjoon sangat-sangat mencintai Seokjin. Bermulalah kehidupan mereka berdua sebagai pasangan yang tinggal serumah. Semuanya bermula dengan baik-baik sahaja. Kadang-kadang apabila mahu melakukan seks, Seokjin yang harus menggoda Namjoon atau membuat Namjoon mabuk baru melakukan seks kerana Namjoon tidak mahu melakukannya. Ingat, seks adalah salah satu hubungan intim yang termasuk dalam pernikahan.

Bagi Namjoon, ia hanya mahu mencintai seseorang. Memperlakukannya dengan baik. Akhirnya ia jatuh cinta pada Kim Seokjin, pemilik kedai kek yang berada di depan syarikatnya. Untuk mengajak Seokjin berkencan dan menyatakan cintanya telah mengambil masa sebulan untuk Namjoon fikirkan hal tersebut. Sebenarnya ia tidak percaya pada percintaan dan pernikahan. Namjoon telah melihat pernikahan yang berantakkan oleh ibunya sendiri. Selepas ibunya bercerai dengan ayah kandungnya, ibunya telah menikah dengan empat orang setelahnya, tetapi semuanya retak. Sekarang ibunya berseorangan. Ibunya telah lelah untuk mencari.

Tetapi apabila Namjoon melihat Seokjin, ia tahu perasaan cinta ia untuk Seokjin itu ada. Akhirnya ia membuat keputusan untuk menyatakan cintanya. Dan cintanya disambut baik oleh Seokjin. Selepas beberapa bulan mereka bercinta, Namjoon membuka rahsia hidupnya berkaitan rasa tidak percaya akan pernikahan.

Namjoon menyatakan pada Seokjin, ia tidak akan mengajak Seokjin menikah dan melakukan sesuatu yang ada kaitan seperti pernikahan seperti tinggal serumah atau melakukan seks. Kalau setakat yang ringan-ringan seperti ciuman dan keluar dating, Namjoon akan melakukannya. Namjoon memberi peluang pada Seokjin untuk meninggalkannya selepas mendengarkan kenyataannya berhubung dengan pernikahan. Tetapi Seokjin tidak meninggalkannya malah tetap mahu bersama dengan Namjoon.

Sehinggalah anniversary mereka yang kedua, Seokjin telah mengajaknya tinggal serumah. Pada mulanya Namjoon bersikeras tidak mahu sehinggalah Seokjin sudah mengugut untuk berpisah. Namjoon tidak dapat menerima itu. Namjoon benar-benar mencintai Seokjin. Akhirnya Namjoon terima kerana Seokjin berkata hanya tinggal serumah toh bukannya mereka bernikah. Kata-kata Seokjin ada betulnya juga.

Selepas tinggal serumah dengan Seokjin, Seokjin memperlakukan ia selayaknya seperti ia adalah suami Seokjin bukan hanya sekadar pasangan kekasih. Kadang-kadang Namjoon gembira dengan perlakuan Seokjin kepadanya dan merasakan tinggal serumah tidak ada buruknya.

Sesekali Seokjin mengajaknya untuk melakukan seks. Tetapi Namjoon sentiasa menolaknya sambil berkata " Aku tidak butuh itu Seokjin. Kamu tahu komitmenku di mana?". Tetapi akhirnya Namjoon tetap luluh dengan godaan Seokjin. Seokjin benar-benar pandai menggodanya. Sehingga Namjoon merasakan melakukan seks juga tidak ada buruknya. Lagian, Namjoon juga menikmati seksnya dengan Seokjin.

Tetapi untuk beberapa bulan terakhir ini, Namjoon merasakan hubungan ia dengan Seokjin sudah tidak kukuh lagi. Setiap hari, ada saja benda yang mereka tengkarkan walaupun itu hanya masalah kecil. Dan ini menyebabkan Namjoon merasakan ia tidak mempercayai hubungan yang berkaitan dengan pernikahan.

Apabila ia bergaduh dengan Seokjin, ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Seokjin. Tetapi bila mengingatkan ia tinggal serumah dengan Seokjin, itu membuatkan Namjoon benar-benar merasa marah. Kalau bertengkar, ia akan menginap di rumah Hoseok sehinggalah marahnya pada Seokjin reda dan setelahnya ia akan pulang ke rumahnya dengan Seokjin. Seokjin mengeluh mengingatkan kejadian pagi tadi. Mereka bertengkar hanya kerana Namjoon tidak mahu menjamah sarapan yang dibuatnya. Hanya masalah sekecil itu, mereka bergaduh dengan teruknya. Seokjin menelefon Jimin mengatakan ia tidak akan kek kedai tiga hari ini kerana tidak sihat dan menyuruh Jimin menjaga kedainya. Seokjin melangkah keluar menuju ke klinik. Sakit kepalanya tidak tertanggung lagi. Berdenyut-denyut.

Selepas pulang dari klinik, Seokjin terus menelan dua biji pil untuk meredakan sakit kepalanya. Seokjin menuju ke kamar dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas untuk tidur. Setelah itu, Seokjin masuk ke dunia mimpinya.

Hari ini mereka bergaduh lagi. Namjoon masih ingat pagi tadi, Seokjin benar-benar mengomelnya hanya kerana Namjoon tidak ada selera untuk menjamah sarapan yang dibuat oleh Seokjin. Dan akhirnya pertengkaran dimulai lagi. Namjoon sudah memikirkannya, ia akan menginap di rumah Hoseok untuk malam ini.

Seokjin terkejut daripada tidurnya. Ia melihat rumahnya sangat gelap tanpa cahaya lampu. Namjoon masih belum pulang. Selepas membuka lampu dalam rumahnya, Seokjin ke kamar mandi dan bersiap dalam pakaian tidurnya. Ia telah membuat sedikit makan malam untuk ia dan Namjoon. Seokjin menunggu Namjoon pulang di sofa sambil melihat televisyen dan jam sudah menunjukkan jam 9 malam.

Sudah jam 11 malam tetapi bayangan Namjoon masih tidak kelihatan dan akhirnya Seokjin ke meja makan dan makan malam seorang diri. Jika dalam jam sebegini, Namjoon tetap tidak pulang, itu menunjukkan Namjoon menginap di rumah Hoseok. Namjoon selalu melakukannya jika sudah bertengkar dengan Seokjin.

" Bertengkar dengan Seokjin hyung lagi?" tanya Hoseok pada Namjoon. Hoseok sudah faham akan Namjoon. Jika Namjoon tiba-tiba mahu menginap di rumahnya, itu bermakna Namjoon bertengkar dengan Seokjin.

" Hmm." Namjoon menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

" Bertengkar pasal apa pula kali ini?"

" Seokjin hyung mengomeli ku hanya kerana aku tidak menjamah sarapan pagi tadi."

" Hanya itu?"

" Hanya itu. Dan ia mengomelku lama sekali. Aku tidak suka. Sebab itu aku tidak suka berkomitmen dalam hal rumah tangga sebegini."

" Tapi Namjoon, jika kita sudah mencintai seseorang, kita kena berkomitmen akan perihal seperti itu. Setiap hal ada awal dan akhirnya. Begitu juga dengan percintaan. Setiap awal percintaan akan berakhir dengan pernikahan. Aku berani bertaruh, Seokjin hyung ingin menikah dengan denganmu. Tetapi disebabkan kamu tidak suka akan komitmen seperti itu, makanya ia hanya mengajak kamu tinggal bersama. Kalau ia mahu, ia boleh memaksa kamu menikahinya." " Tapi aku tidak mahu menikah. Kamu tahu kan Hoseok, aku tidak suka akan pernikahan. Pernikahan membuatkanku muak."

" Bagaimana kamu tahu pernikahan itu memuakkan? Kamu belum lagi menikah. Hanya kerana kamu melihat ibu kamu, kamu berani berkata pernikahan itu memuakkan? Mungkin itu kerana ibumu masih belum menemui jodohnya yang sebenar. Jangan kamu salahkan pernikahan Namjoon. Pernikahan itu akan berantakkan jika salah seorang pasangan tersebut yang memutuskannya. Bukan pernikahan itu. Bercakap perihal pernikahan, aku sudah berjumpa dengan ibu bapa Taehyung. Kami sudah menetapkan tarikhnya. Kamu harus datang. Tapi jangan merosakkan pernikahan ku pula disebabkan kamu tidak suka akan pernikahan. Aku mahu menikah, mengerti?"

Semasa menginap di rumah Hoseok, Namjoon telah memikirkan kesemuanya apa yang dikatakan oleh Hoseok. Selepas ini ia akan mengatakan pada Seokjin akan keputusannya berhubung hubungan mereka.

Sudah dua hari Namjoon tidak pulang ke rumah. Seokjin sudah memikirkannya. Seokjin sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri ia akan menjadi kekasih yang baik setelah ini. Ia tidak akan mengomeli Namjoon lagi dan tidak akan cuba mencetuskan pertengkaran lagi. Seokjin berharap hubungan ia dan Namjoon akan dapat diteruskan lagi seperti waktu-waktu dahulu.

Namjoon pulang malam itu. Tetapi Seokjin sudah duluan tidur di atas katil. Namjoon hanya melihat Seokjin tidur dan kemudian ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan dirinya untuk tidur. Keesokkannya, Seokjin bangun dengan melihat Namjoon di sebelahnya. Seokjin bangun dan bersiap selepas mandi.

Kemudian Seokjin ke dapur seperti biasa untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Namjoon. Namjoon yang bangun dari tidurnya terus bersiap untuk ke pejabat. Seperti biasa ia melihat Seokjin sudah menyiapkan baju kerjanya. Selepas bersiap, Namjoon menuju ke dapur dan melihat Seokjin sudah menunggunya di meja. Mereka bersarapan dalam keadaan yang senyap dan hening.

" Aku sudah siap makannya. Aku ke pejabat dulu." Ujar Namjoon.

" Hmmm." Seokjin hanya menanggapi ujaran Namjoon hanya dengan gumaman.

Di pejabat, Namjoon telah berfikir semasaknya. Malam ini ia akan memberitahu keputusannya pada Seokjin. Seperti pagi tadi, makan malam di rumah Seokjin dan Namjoon dalam keadaan sunyi dan hening. Hanya terdengar bunyi dentingan sudu dan pinggan. Suara Namjoon memecah kesunyian di antara mereka selepas mereka sudah makan.

" Hyung, aku sudah membuat keputusan." Selepas mendengar percakapan Namjoon, Seokjin melihat ke arah Namjoon.

" Keputusan? Keputusan apa?" tanya Seokjin. Seokjin benar-benar merasa pelik. Tidak pernah Namjoon berkata seperti ini jika mereka sedang bertengkar. Jika mereka sedang bertengkar, mereka akan berbaik dengan sendirinya walaupun mengambil masa beberapa hari untuk berbaik.

" Keputusan akan hubungan kita. Aku rasa sudah sampainya kita hentikan hubungan ini." " Apa maksudmu?"

" Maksudku, hubungan kita sudah dipenghujungnya. Sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi. Sejak akhir-akhir ini kita asyik bertengkar. Aku sudah tidak tahu entah ke mana hilangnya cintaku padamu."

" Maksudmu, kamu sudah tidak mencintaiku?" Seokjin cuba untuk menahan tangisnya. Matanya merah dan air matanya bergenang di matanya.

" Seperti itu perasaanku hyung. Hubungan kita ini sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi. Kurasa hubungan cinta tidak sesuai denganku. Kita akhiri saja hyung."

" Kalau aku tidak mahu akhiri ini semua, bagaimana?"

" Hubungan ini tidak akan mendapat penamat yang bahagia hyung. Walaupun kamu masih ada komitmen dengan hubungan kita, tetapi komitmen aku sudah hilang hyung. Kita tidak akan bahagia. Kita akan saling bertengkar. Jadi, kita putuskan saja hyung."

" Tapi aku cintakan kamu, Namjoon."

" Kalau kamu cintakan aku pun hyung, hubungan ini tetap tidak dapat diteruskan. Cintaku padamu sudah hilang hyung."

Akhirnya genangan air mata di mata Seokjin akhirnya jatuh. Hilang sudah benteng pertahanannya. Seokjin merasakan percintaan ia dan Namjoon dapat diselamatkan dan diteruskan. Ia akan mencuba menjadi kekasih yang memahami pasangannya dan cuba untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Tetapi semuanya hancur. Seokjin mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah supaya Namjoon tidak melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

" Maafkan aku, Seokjin hyung." Namjoon kemudian bangun dari kerusinya dan bergerak menuju ke arah Seokjin dan menggerakkan tubuh Seokjin menghadapnya. Namjoon kemudian melutut di hadapan Seokjin dan mengesat air mata di pipi Seokjin.

" Maafkan aku hyung." Seokjin hanya mengangguk kecil.

Namjoon tidak dapat tidur malam ini. Namjoon melihat Seokjin tidur dengan membelakangkannya. Sesekali Namjoon ternampak bahu Seokjin yang bergetar dan sesenggukkan. Namjoon tahu Seokjin masih menangis. Tetapi Namjoon tiada pilihan. Ia merasakan percintaannya dengan Seokjin sudah tidak semanis dulu. Putus adalah jalan yang terbaik daripada keduanya menderita.

Keesokkannya, Namjoon bersiap seperti biasa. Seokjin telah meyiapkan segalanya seperti biasa. Baju kerjanya telah diseterika dengan baik oleh Seokjin. Dan apabila Namjoon melangkah keluar dari bilik, ia melihat Seokjin menyiapkan sarapan untuknya seperti biasa. Apabila melihat belakang Seokjin yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, keluar sebersit perasan ragu akan keputusannya. " Namjoon, makan sarapan dulu sebelum pergi kerja." Ajak Seokjin. Walaupun hubungan mereka telah putus, Seokjin tetap mahu melayan Namjoon seperti biasa. Lagipun, Seokjin masih mencintai Namjoon.

" Baik hyung." Lamunan Namjoon terhenti mendengarkan ajakan Seokjin.

" Aku akan berkemas malam ini." Percakapan Namjoon menghilangkan hening suasana.

" Hmmm." Percakapan Namjoon diiyakan oleh Seokjin. Selepas siap bersarapan Namjoon akhirnya bangun dan melangkah ke pintu depan. Seokjin bangun untuk menyusun pinggan kotor di atas meja untuk dibasuhnya nanti.

Sampainya Namjoon di pintu depan, langkahnya terhenti. Namjoon melihat ke arah belakang dan melihat belakang Seokjin sekali lagi. Perasaan ragu itu datang lagi. Akhirnya Namjoon kembali melangkah ke arah Seokjin dan memegang tangan Seokjin dan membalikkan tubuh Seokjin menghadapnya.

Namjoon melihat wajah Seokjin lekat-lekat. Seokjin tidak dapat menahan tangisnya jika ia melihat wajah Namjoon lama-lama akhirnya Seokjin menundukkan wajahnya. Namjoon mengangkat dagu Seokjin melihat kembali wajah yang ia cintai sebelum ini.

" Aku pergi kerja dulu." Ujar Namjoon kemudian mencium lama dahi Seokjin. Aktiviti yang ia lakukan setiap pagi jika ingin ke pejabat sebelum terjadinya pertengkaran di antara mereka. Dan akhirnya Namjoon bergegas keluar ke pejabatnya. Seokjin hanya dapat menundukkan wajahnya dan air matanya mengalir bagaikan sungai Han.

Malam itu Namjoon berkemas di kamar tidur mereka. Seokjin duduk di sofa di ruang tamu tidak sanggup melihat orang yang dicintainya berkemas untuk pergi. Seokjin hanya menunduk dan jari jemarinya mengepal dan seperti biasa Seokjin menahan air matanya daripada keluar.

Namjoon mengambil bajunya di dalam almari dan meletakkanya dalam bagasi. Ia mengambil charger handphone nya di dalam laci dan Namjoon ternampak sekeping kertas yang tidak pernah ia lihat. Kertas itu menunjukkan detail kesihatan Seokjin. Mata Namjoon terbelalak apabila melihat keputusan kesihatan Seokjin.

Namjoon terus melangkah keluar dari kamar tidur dan menuju ke ruang tamu.

" Seokjin, ini apa? Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku tentang ini?" Teriakan Namjoon membuyarkan lamunan Seokjin. Seokjin melihat ke belakang dan melihat Namjoon dan Seokjin terkejut Namjoon memegang kertas keputusan kesihatannya. Seokjin terus mengarahkan wajahnya ke hadapan kembali kerana Seokjin tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia katakan pada Namjoon.

Namjoon berjalan ke arah Seokjin dan berhenti di hadapan Seokjin yang masih duduk di sofa. Seokjin masih menundukkan wajahnya walaupun ia nampak kaki Namjoon sudah di hadapannya.

" Apa ini?" Seokjin masih diam membisu mendengarkan pertanyaan Namjoon. " Seokjin, aku bercakap denganmu. Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku?" teriak Namjoon sambil menunjukkan kertas itu di hadapan Seokjin.

Seokjin mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah Namjoon.

" Kamu sudah tidak menyintaiku lagi Namjoon. Apa lagi yang ingin kukatakan?" akhirnya air mata Seokjin jatuh setelah ia menahannya mati-matian.

Pernyataan Seokjin itu bagaikan halilintar yang memanah telinganya. Air mata Namjoon akhirnya jatuh apabila mendengarkan kata-kata Seokjin. Namjoon jatuh melutut di depan Seokjin.

" Kamu sepatutnya beritahu hal ini kepadaku hyung. Kenapa kamu sanggup membiarkan aku meninggalkanmu?"

" Tetapi katamu benar Namjoon. Jika hanya aku yang mencintaimu tetapi kamu sudah tidak mencintaiku, hubungan kita tidak akan berhasil. Kita akan semakin menderita." Ujar Seokjin.

Namjoon memeluk Seokjin dengan eratnya. Melihat Seokjin menangis dan mendengar apa yang diucapkan Seokjin benar-benar membuatkan Namjoon merasa sakit dan sedih melihatnya.

" Jom, kita menikah." Permintaan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Namjoon.

" Kamu dengar tak, Seokjin? Kita menikah. Aku mahu menikah denganmu." Namjoon mengulangi permintaannya.

" Jangan dipaksa dirimu, Namjoon. Aku mengerti jika hubungan kita harus sampai di sini saja."

" Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keseorangan membesarkan anak kita. Aku ayahnya. Walaupun aku mungkin gagal sebagai kekasihmu, aku tidak mahu gagal sebagai seorang ayah." Jelas Namjoon sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah Seokjin lekat-lekat.

" Kita menikah ya? Aku pun masih menyintaimu. Maafkan apa yang kukatakan kelmarin. Kalau kamu mahu menamparku, tamparlah aku." Kata Namjoon sambil memegang tangan Seokjin.

" Aku tidak akan sanggup menampar ayah kepada kandunganku kerana aku mencintai ayahnya." Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Seokjin dan air matanya mengalir ke pipi.

" Maafkan aku. Kita menikah ya?" sekali lagi Namjoon menyatakan permintaannya pada Seokjin.

" Bukan kamu tidak suka akan pernikahan?"

" Kalau menikah denganmu, aku pasti mahu. Aku mahu menjadikanmu milikku. Tidak ada orang lain yang akan mengambilmu dariku." Jelas Namjoon.

" Aku mahu menikah denganmu. Aku telah lama menunggumu untuk melamarku." jawab Seokjin dengan suara yang terkesan merengek manja. " Maafkan aku. Terlalu lama mengambil masa untuk melamarmu." Ujar Namjoon sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Seokjin. Namjoon mempertemukan bibirnya dan bibir manis Seokjin dan terus melumatnya. Seokjin membalas lumatan Namjoon dan sesekali menggigit bibir bawah Namjoon.

Namjoon merasakan beban yang ia rasakan selama ini telah tiada. Ia merasakan jiwanya merasa senang dengan lamarannya pada Seokjin. Fobianya akan pernikahan sudah hilang entah ke mana. Yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah perasaan bahagia dan cintanya pada Seokjin semakin mendalam dan ia tidak sabar untuk melihat bayi kecilnya yang sekarang masih terbuai mimpi dalam kandungan Seokjin. Ia akan menjadi ayah dan Seokjin akan menjadi ibu untuk anaknya.

Namjoon terus mengangkat Seokjin ala bridal dan membawanya ke kamar dan membaringkan Seokjin di atas katil. Namjoon terus menindih Seokjin tetapi tidak meletakkan semua beratnya atas tubuh Seokjin kerana Seokjin kan mengandungkan anaknya. Namjoon pasti tidak akan mahu Seokjin melahirkan anaknya tidak cukup bulan. Namjoon menopangkan sikunya di sisi kiri dan kanan Seokjin.

Namjoon mengecup bibir Seokjin singkat dan bertanya " Sudah berapa bulan?".

" Doktor bilang sudah empat bulan."

" Bermakna dalam lima bulan lagi anak ini akan lahir. Kita menikah setelah anak ini lahir." Namjoon tersenyum manis ke arah Seokjin dan senyuman manis itu memperlihatkan dimplenya yang dalam itu. Seokjin membalas senyuman Namjoon dengan perasaan gembira dan bahagia.

Sekali lagi mereka saling berciuman. Mereka merasakan sudah lama mereka tidak merasakan perasaan bahagia itu sejak mereka memulakan pertengkaran. Dan akhirnya Namjoon tidak dapat menahan nafsunya dan terus menjilat dan menggigit leher Seokjin dan mendapat desahan daripada Seokjin. Desahan sexy daripada bibir Seokjin menaikkan libidonya dan membuatkan miliknya tegang. Ini kali pertama ia ingin melakukan seks dengan Seokjin tanpa Seokjin harus menggodanya atau tanpa Seokjin perlu membuatnya mabuk. Ia menginginkan Seokjin atas kehendaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **Empat bulan kemudian**

.

.

.

Mereka masih lagi bertengkar. Seokjin tetap mengomelinya selama yang ia mahu. Rupanya mereka baru sedar, sikap mengomel baru Seokjin itu merupakan pembawakkan budak selama Seokjin mengandung. Kadang-kadang Namjoon akan mengiyakan segala omelan Seokjin dan kadang-kadang Namjoon akan membalasnya. Tetapi apabila Namjoon sedar apa yang dibuatnya, ia akan segera meminta maaf. Seokjin pun begitu. Seokjin juga akan meminta maaf pada Namjoon jika ia merasakan ia telah mengomel Namjoon benda-benda yang ia rasakan kalau ia tidak perlu. Namjoon dan Seokjin cuba bersabar atas sikap pembawakkan budak Seokjin itu.

Dan sekarang hanya tinggal sebulan lagi. Sebulan lagi dan sikap pembawakkan budak itu akan hilang. Dan yang paling penting, bayi yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh mereka akan lahir ke dunia ini. Namjoon juga telah mendengar khabar gembira daripada ibunya. Ibunya ingin menikah bersama bekas suami pertamanya, ayah kandung Namjoon.

Namjoon benar-benar gembira ibu bapanya akan kembali bersama. Dan sebulan lagi, anaknya dengan Kim Seokjin akan lahir. Namjoon akhirnya terpaksa mengaku apa yang dikatakan Hoseok itu benar. Pernikahan tidak salah, yang salah adalah pasangan yang merosakkan pernikahan itu. Hoseok juga telah menikah dengan teman lelakinya, Kim Taehyung. Namjoon juga akan menyusul untuk menikah dengan Kim Seokjin selepas anak itu lahir. Namjoon benar-benar merasa bahagia.

.

.

.

 **END**

 ** _Kim Seokjin yang hamil pasti sangat cute. Tidak hamil sudah cute, inikan kalau Mama Jin hamil...kkkkk_**


	6. Chapter 6

Pairing : Jikook

Lenght : Short

Rate : T

Warning : BL, bxb, Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo

Title : Are You Really Love Me?

Announcement : Saya pernah mengupload fanfic pendek ini di Instagram tetapi dalam Bahasa Inggeris. Yang ini saya translate dalam Bahasa Malaysia. Sebenarnya fanfic ini terlalu pendek di Instagramku, tetapi di sini aku cuba memperbanyakkan ayatnya.

.

.

.

BTS telah ke Jepun untuk meneruskan aktiviti mereka di sana iaitu fan meeting bersama peminat mereka di Jepun. Mereka sampai di sana pada waktu malam. Seperti biasa, manager mereka telah menetapkan pembahagian bilik hotel. Pembahagian bilik hotel mereka kali ini sangat berantakkan.

Tiada satu pun daripada pasangan kekasih di BTS yang dapat berkongsi satu bilik. Seperti Jimin contohnya. Jimin tidak dapat bersama dengan kekasih cute nya yang memiliki gigi bunny tersebut. Manager telah meletakkan Jungkook bersama eomma di BTS iaitu Kim Seokjin satu bilik.

Betapapun Kim Seokjin sayang kepada anak angkatnya, tetap saja Seokjin sakit hati kerana Seokjin maunya satu bilik bersama Namjoon nya. Tetapi apa yang dapat Seokjin lakukan. Kuasa pembahagian ada di tangan manager. Jimin melihat Seokjin dan Namjoon melakukan pelukan selamat tinggal di hadapan pintu hotel Seokjin dan akhirnya selepas mereka berpelukan, Namjoon terus masuk ke bilik sebelah bersama manager.

Seokjin bersama dengan Jungkook, Namjoon bersama manager, Yoongi bersama Hoseok, dan Jimin bersama Taehyung. Begitulah pembahagian bilik hotel di Jepun tersebut. Jimin juga melihat Taehyung dan Hoseok melakukan ciuman selamat tinggal, padahal bilik hotel mereka hanya di hadapan sahaja. Terlalu berlebihan. Jimin dan Jungkook sendiri hanya memberi senyuman kecil dan hanya melambaikan tangan sahaja.

Kalau diikutkan hati Jimin, ia ingin sekali sebilik dengan Jungkook. Dapatlah Jimin bermanja berduaan dengan kekasihnya. Tetapi Jungkook seorang yang susah. Ia tidak suka menunjukkan perasaannya. Wajahnya selalu menunjukkan ekspresi datar. Kadang-kadang Jimin tidak tahu Jungkook gembira bersamanya atau tidak.

Di dalam bilik Jimin, Taehyung kelihatan sangat sedih dan merengek-rengek pada Jimin, katanya mahu satu kamar dengan Hoseok. Jimin hanya menanggapi semua itu dengan mengatakan ini sudah ditetapkan oleh manager mereka. Apa lagi yang dapat dibuat.

Malam itu, Jimin hanya keseorangan di dalam bilik hotelnya. Taehyung tiada di bilik kerana ia berada di bilik Hoseok. Rindu katanya. Jimin hanya menggeleng kepala apabila Jimin mendengar alasan Taehyung. Mereka hanya berjauhan hanya 4 langkah dari pintu hotel tapi sudah rindu. Bukannya Hoseok berada di North Pole. Tapi sebenarnya Jimin juga rindu akan Jungkook.

Tetapi Jimin tidak mahu memaksa Jungkook ke biliknya. Kerana Jeon Jungkook bukannya seorang yang gemar dipaksa. Jadinya Jimin takut untuk meminta Jungkook ke biliknya. Akhirnya Jimin bersedia untuk tidur selepas mendapat mesej selamat malam daripada Jungkook. Dan Taehyung masih belum balik ke bilik. Mungkin Taehyung bermalam di bilik Hoseok. Mereka harus tidur awal kerana fan meeting akan dimulakan pada awal pagi.

Keesokkannya, Jimin dikejutkan dengan bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup dengan kuat. Jimin melihat Taehyung sudah siap mandi.

" Semalam, kamu bermalam di kamar Hoseok hyung?" tanya Jimin pada Taehyung.

" Iya. Aku sudah lama tidak tidur sekatil dengannya. Lagipun katil di hotel ini besar. Cukup padan untuk aku dan Hoseok hyung tidur sekatil." Jawab Taehyung.

" Cukup besar untuk kamu dan Hoseok hyung? Kalau begitu bawa sekali bagasi kamu ke kamarnya. Pasti masih ada ruang di biliknya untuk kamu letakkan bagasimu." Jimin yang bangun dari katilnya mengambil tuala Taehyung yang tergeletak di tepi kaki Jimin dan melemparkan tuala itu ke arah Taehyung.

" Hah, betul juga katamu." Kata Taehyung sambil mukanya berkerut memikirkan akan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Jimin.

Jimin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kerana sudah dapat menjahili Taehyung. Jimin terus mengambil tualanya dan terus ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan seterusnya bersiap untuk fan meeting tersebut.

Manager telah menyusun ketujuh-tujuh member BTS dalam satu baris. Selepas fan sign, mereka akan melakukan high five session dengan fans mereka. Dan kali ini manager mereka telah menetapkan Jimin dan Jungkook bersebelahan. Jimin benar-benar merasa gembira.

Sebelum ini, apabila ada acara sebegini, manager telah meletakkan Jimin di tengah-tengah antara Taehyung dan Hoseok. Jimin sangat tertekan kerana kadang-kadang Taehyung akan mengomel pada manager mereka di tepi telinga Jimin. Tahi telinga Jimin hampir meleleh keluar mendengar omelan Taehyung.

Kali ini Jimin benar-benar gembira dan ia ingin mencium kaki managernya kerana diberi peluang untuk berdiri bersebelahan Jungkook. Kali ini, muka Jimin sangat berseri-seri. Fan meeting ini berlangsung dengan meriahnya dan BTS sedang melakukan high five dengan fans mereka.

Selepas Jimin melakukan high five dengan fan yang berada di hadapannya, Jimin membuat love sign dengan kedua tangannya dan menunjukkan love sign itu kepada fan di hadapannya. Fan itu kemudian membalas love sign Jimin dengan melakukan love sign yang sama dilakukan oleh Jimin.

Jimin melakukan love sign itu kepada lima orang fans dan akhirnya Jimin melakukan love sign itu pada fan yang ke enam. Kali ini, setelah Jimin menunjukkan love sign nya pada fan tersebut, Jimin memutarkan badannya menghadap sebelah kirinya sambil melakukan love sign itu. Jimin melakukan love sign itu kali ini adalah untuk Jungkook.

Jimin tersenyum dan berkata pada Jungkook, " Kookie, kamu tahu ini maksudnya apa kan? Ku lakukan ini untukmu." Jimin tersenyum memandang Jungkook dengan masih melakukan love sign nya di hadapan Jungkook.

" Sudah lah Jimin. Aku tidak suka." Jawab Jungkook dengan suara datar dan wajah yang menunjukkan eksperesi blank.

Jimin benar-benar patah hati apabila mendengar jawapan Jungkook dan setelahnya Jimin berhenti senyum. Senyuman terpaksa Jimin persembahkan untuk fans yang melakukan high five dengannya. Dan fan meeting tersebut selesai dengan eksperesi muka Jimin yang sangat kelam.

Melihat eksperesi muka Jimin yang berubah aura gelap, member BTS yang lain tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan Jimin berwajah sebegitu. Member yang lain tidak tahu bagaimana ingin memujuk Jimin. Makan malam mereka tidak semeriah sebelumnya kerana mereka tahu Jimin tengah ada masalah. Hanya sesekali suara taehyung terdengar kerana sedang bermesraan dengan Hoseok.

Selepas selesai mandi, Jimin berbaring di atas katilnya sambil meletakkan satu tangannya menutup matanya. Jimin berseorangan di kamarnya kerana seperti biasa, Taehyung berada di bilik Hoseok. Jimin masih lagi sedih dan patah hati dengan ucapan Jungkook semasa fan meeting tadi. Jimin menghembus nafasnya sembari menahan tangisannya.

Jimin mendengar bunyi pintu kamar di buka. Jimin tidak mengendahkannya kerana Jimin tahu itu pasti Taehyung yang baru pulang dari bilik Hoseok. Jimin masih dalam perasaan sedihnya sehingga ia merasakan seseorang baru saja duduk di atas katil di tepinya kerana merasakan katil itu sedikit tenggelam. Jimin melarikan tangannya dan membuka matanya. Jimin terkejut melihat Jungkook sudah duduk di tepinya.

" Jimin, adakah kamu marah padaku?"

" Tidak, aku tidak marah." Balas Jimin sambil membangunkan dirinya untuk duduk di atas katil dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah. Tidak mahu menatap wajah Jungkook.

" Sebenarnya aku bukan tidak suka kamu membuat love sign kepadaku tapi aku tidak suka jika fans tahu perihal hubungan kita. Lagipun aku tidak suka kamu melakukan love sign itu pada fans." Jelas Jungkook.

" Kamu cemburu aku melakukannya pada fans kita?"

" Kamu masih ingat wajahku bagaimana semasa kamu melakukan love sign tersebut di fan meeting tadi?" tanya Jungkook kembali pada Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum dan kini Jimin tahu, dalam hati Jungkook, terselit namanya di situ. Nama Park Jimin berada di ruang hati Jungkook. Jimin tersenyum manis pada Jungkook dan memberi satu kecupan di pipi Jungkook. Jungkook hanya tersenyum apabila Jimin mengecup pipinya.

" Aku sudah beritahu Jin hyung aku akan bermalam di bilikmu. Lagian Tae hyung pasti akan bermalam di bilik Hoseok hyung. Tadi kulihat Namjoon hyung sudah berada di bilikku dan Jin hyung." Ujar Jungkook.

" Iya? Kamu akan menemaniku malam ini?"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. Akhirnya mereka berdua berbaring dan berpelukkan. Jimin meletakkan kepalanya di atas tangan Jungkook dan Jungkook terus memeluk posesif pinggang Jimin. Mereka kemudiannya bersembang apa yang mereka mahu. Sesekali terlihat Jimin dan Jungkook menggeletek antara satu sama lain. Bermesraan.

Jimin berharap cinta Jungkook padanya tidak akan pudar. Kerana seorang Park Jimin akan menyintai seorang Jeon Jungkook untuk selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

END

 ** _Jikook merupakan otp yang cute dan manis pada pandanganku. Jimin dengan pipi chubby nya dan Jungkook dengan gigi bunny nya. So sweet.._**


	7. Chapter 7

Pairing : Namjin

Lenght : Short

Rate : T

Warning : BL, bxb, Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo

Title : The Nonsense Princess

.

.

.

Melihat keadaan perang di antara ibu bapa mereka, anak-anak Bangtan tidak berani membuat rusuh yang boleh mengakibatkan kepala mereka tertanggal daripada tubuh mereka. Termasuk seorang Min Yoongi.

Seketus atau secuek mana pun seorang Min Yoongi, dia tetap tidak berani untuk menyapa Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin yang sedang dalam mood yang boleh dikatakan dalam mood yang benar-benar boleh menyebabkan hidupmu berantakkan.

Sudah tiga minggu mereka berlima hidup dalam ketakutan untuk menyapa atau untuk bercakap dengan mereka berdua. Ini kerana ibu bapa mereka sedang dalam mood perang dan orang yang menyebabkan tercetusnya perang ini adalah Kim Namjoon.

Kim Namjoon yang mereka kenali adalah seorang yang sangat rajin jika ia bersangkutan dengan menulis lirik lagu dan mencipta lagu. Terlalu rajin sehinggakan kadang-kadang Namjoon tidak pulang tidur di dorm. Namjoon lebih rela bermalam di studio.

Disebabkan sikap Namjoon yang rajin inilah, eomma di Bangtan, Kim Seokjin telah meledak kemarahannya. Namjoon yang tidak pulang ke dorm dan Namjoon yang tidak memperdulikannya menyebabkan hati Seokjin kesunyian. Hanya anak-anak Bangtan yang lain menemani hari-harinya.

Min Yoongi dan Jung Hoseok yang sealiran dengan Namjoon yang juga komposer dalam BTS juga sibuk dalam menulis lirik lagu tetapi mereka berdua tetap akan pulang ke dorm untuk bersama dengan kekasih hati mereka iaitu Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung.

Setiap kali Seokjin menunggu Namjoon pulang ke dorm pada malam harinya, hanya Yoongi dan Hoseok yang pulang duluan. Namjoon nya masih tetap di studio dan Yoongi akan memberitahu Seokjin, Namjoon hanya meninggalkan pesan pada Yoongi untuk menyuruh Seokjin tidur duluan dan tidak menunggunya pulang.

Hati Seokjin sakit kerana Namjoon rela menitip pesan pada Yoongi daripada menelefon atau menghantar mesej kepadanya. Seperti barangan terbuang saja. Dan akhirnya Seokjin meledak selepas dua minggu Namjoon bersikap acuh tidak acuh padanya.

Seokjin benar-benar cemburu pada Jimin dan Taehyung kerana sesibuk mana Yoongi dan Hoseok, mereka berdua tetap akan pulang untuk bermesraan atau meluangkan masa dengan kekasih mereka. Tidak seperti monster tersayangnya.

Apabila mereka berempat bermesraan di depan televisyen, Seokjin akan segera ke biliknya untuk menangis. Hatinya benar-benar tidak kuat. Namjoon benar-benar seperti telah membuangnya daripada hidup Namjoon.

Setelah itu, hanya Jungkook yang menemani Seokjin menangis di biliknya. Jungkook memang pandai memainkan perannya sebagai anak kesayangan Seokjin. Jungkook memeluk dan mengecup dahi Seokjin semasa Seokjin menangis dan meluahkan kesedihan dan kemarahannya pada Namjoon.

Terlalu lama menemani Seokjin dan menjadi tempat luahan perasaan Seokjin, Jungkook sepertinya telah mengambil alih peranan Namjoon dalam hati Seokjin. Dan sekarang, sudah sebulan lebih Seokjin dan Namjoon tidak bercakap. Dan Namjoon baru menyedari kemesraan antara Kim Seokjin dan Jeon Jungkook.

Seperti hari itu, Namjoon menyaksikan sendiri kemesraan mereka berdua di dapur. Namjoon melihat Jungkook memeluk Seokjin dari belakang. Waktu itu, Seokjin tengah memasak dan Jungkook menghampiri Seokjin dan memeluknya dari belakang. Namjoon tidak memikirkan bukan-bukan waktu itu. Tetapi apabila mendengar tutur kata yang keluar daripada mulut kecil Jungkook, Namjoon benar-benar terkejut.

" Hai Jinnie. Apa yang kamu masak hari ini?" tanya Jungkook.

" Aku masak ramyeon untuk kamu sayang." Balas Seokjin dan mengecup pipi Jungkook.

Hanya percakapan itu yang didengar Namjoon tapi telah membuat Namjoon takut bukan kepalang. Namjoon terus masuk ke biliknya dan memikirkan satu-satu maksud tersirat yang keluar daripada mulut Seokjin dan Jungkook.

Fikiran Namjoon kalut. Namjoon adalah si genius di dalam BTS. Hanya mendengar panggilan Jinnie daripada mulut Jungkook sudah membuat Namjoon faham dengan situasi sekarang. Jinnie, nama manja untuk Seokjin yang hanya boleh digunakan oleh Namjoon. Tiada orang yang boleh memanggil Jinnie nya dengan panggilan itu. Hanya dirinya. Catat, hanya Namjoon yang boleh memanggil Seokjin dengan panggilan itu.

Tapi sekarang, apabila mendengar panggilan itu keluar daripada mulut Jungkook sudah membuatkan Namjoon mengerti akan hubungannya dengan Seokjin. Namjoon sedar sudah dekat dua bulan mereka tidak bertegur sapa, tidak membalas mesej dan tidak menelefon antara satu sama lain. Hubungan mereka berhenti sama sekali.

Dan sekarang, Jungkook telah menggantikan posisinya. Namjoon benar-benar takut. Seokjin nya akan memilih Jungkook berbanding dirinya. Namjoon tahu itu. Namjoon tahu Seokjin suka dimanjai dan Namjoon sudah lama tidak memanjai Seokjin malah Namjoon lebih rela memanjai lagunya.

Akhirnya, Namjoon tidur dalam kekesalan akan sikapnya pada Seokjin. Keesokkannya, Namjoon cuba memulakan perbicaraannya dengan Seokjin tapi hanya dibalas dengan anggukan sahaja. Waktu itu, Seokjin memasak sarapan pagi. Dan back hug Namjoon tidak dianggapi oleh Seokjin malah Seokjin sendiri melepaskan pegangan tangan Namjoon di pinggangnya.

Namjoon benar-benar terkejut dengan tindakan Seokjin. Namjoon hanya berdiri di belakang Seokjin manakala Seokjin meneruskan tugas memasaknya. Dan datanglah Jungkook ke dapur dan tanpa menghiraukan Namjoon di belakang Seokjin, Jungkook terus memeluk Seokjin dari belakang dan mengecup pipi mulus Seokjin.

Namjoon yang melihat adegan mereka berdua hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan kosong. Namjoon merasakan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Kekasihnya lebih rela melayan orang lain daripada dirinya.

Melihat mereka berdua masih bermesraan, Namjoon akhirnya melangkah pergi. Namjoon yakin kini Jungkook memang telah menggantikan posisinya dalam hati Seokjin. Namjoon berada di biliknya sambil berbaring menatap syiling. Pandangannya kosong.

Lamunan Namjoon terhenti apabila mendengarkan pertanyaan Jimin.

" Namjoon hyung, mari sarapan." Ajak Jimin.

" Kamu pergilah sarapan duluan. Aku tiada selera." Jawab Namjoon.

" Tapi hyung, semua member sudah ada di meja makan. Hanya kamu saja yang tiada. Seokjin hyung suruh aku memanggilmu."

" Tidak apa-apa Jimin. Kamu makan duluan. Aku tiada selera."

" Okay. Kalau begitu, aku duluan."

Mendengar nama Seokjin yang keluar daripada mulut Jimin, hati Namjoon seperti disayak. Perih hatinya apabila mendengar nama itu. Namjoon tahu dalam hal ini, ia yang bersalah. Ia yang meninggalkan Seokjin seorang diri. Namjoon terlalu sibuk dalam menulis lirik dan mencipta lagu.

Sehingga tiada masa untuk bermesra dan bermanja dengan Seokjin. Namjoon merasakan dia pantas mendapatkan semua ini. Seokjin berhak untuk memilih sesiapa yang sesuai menjadi kekasihnya kerana Namjoon tahu nama Namjoon sudah dipotong dalam hati Seokjin.

Dan nama Jungkook muncul di atas namanya yang sudah dipotong. Cuma Namjoon merasa ia rindu pada Seokjin. Sentuhannya, pelukkannya, ciumannya. Namjoon merindukan semuanya tentang Seokjin. Tetapi Namjoon sedar haknya pada Seokjin sudah tiada.

Sudah jam dua petang, tetapi Namjoon masih belum keluar dari biliknya. Jimin mencemaskannya. Jimin asyik melihat ke arah pintu bilik Namjoon. Jimin merasakan Namjoon mempunyai masalah. Jimin ingin menanyakan ini pada Namjoon tapi Jimin takut.

" Jiminie, kamu kenapa?" tanya Yoongi di sebelahnya.

" Aku bimbangkan Namjoon hyung." Kata Jimin.

" Kenapa kamu kata begitu? Namjoon kan memang seperti itu?"

" Aku tau hyung. Tapi waktu aku mengajaknya sarapan, ia terlihat sangat lain. Seperti orang lain. Seperti bukan Namjoon hyung yang aku kenal."

" Iya? Bagiku Namjoon memang selalu begitu."

" Apa kamu ni hyung? Aku rasa Namjoon hyung ada masalah. Ia memang terlihat lain."

Belum sempat Yoongi menjawab, orang yang disebut oleh mereka keluar dari bilik. Namjoon dengan pakaiannya. Mereka tahu Namjoon ingin keluar. Namjoon berjalan di hadapan mereka tanpa mengendahkan mereka berenam di depan televisyen.

" Namjoon, pergi mana?" tanya Hoseok yang sedang duduk di celah paha Taehyung dan sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung.

" Keluar." Jawab Namjoon tanpa melihat sedikit pun ke arah membernya dan terus memakai kasut dan terus keluar rumah.

" Dia kenapa?" tanya Hoseok pada membernya yang lain.

Mereka semua hanya mengangkat bahu menunjukkan mereka tidak tahu akan sikap leader mereka. Seokjin yang melihat akan pemergian Namjoon hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Seokjin juga merasakan akan keganjilan pada sikap Namjoon. Jika Namjoon dalam keadaan marah, Namjoon akan menghamburkan kata-kata kesat pada mereka. Tapi tidak seperti tadi. Hanya menjawab dalam nada yang lirih. Perasaan Seokjin benar-benar tidak sedap.

Malam itu Namjoon tidak pulang ke dorm. Mereka tidak bimbang jika Namjoon tidak pulang ke dorm, namjoon pasti berada di studio mencipta lagu. Tapi melihat kepulangan Yoongi dan Hoseok yang mengatakan Namjoon tiada di studio, telah menjadikan BTS dalam kekalutan.

Yoongi telah bertanya pada manager mereka, manager memberitahu mereka Namjoon ada menghubunginya, memberitahu dia mahu bersendirian untuk 2 hari ini. Jangan mencarinya. Begitulah pesan Namjoon. Manager amat percaya pada Namjoon dan membenarkannya membuat hal yang ia mahu.

" Aku benar-benar tidak sedap hati." Kata Jimin sambil memeluk Yoongi.

" Jiminie, percaya pada Namjoon. Ia tidak akan buat benda yang bukan-bukan." Pujuk Yoongi. Jimin memang begini. Sentiasa bimbang dan ambil berat akan membernya.

Sebenarnya, Jimin, Taehyung, Hoseok dan Yoongi telah merasakan hubungan Jungkook dan Seokjin agak pelik kebelakangan ini. Jangankan Namjoon, Jimin yang mendengar paggilan manja Seokjin dituturkan oleh Jungkook, telah membuatkan Jimin tidak habis fikir.

Jimin memberitahu hal ini pada Yoongi, Hoseok dan Taehyung. Mereka bertiga juga terkejut pada mulanya. Dan akhirnya Yoongi berkata, jangan sesekali masuk campur hal mereka bertiga. Biarkan mereka bertiga selesaikan hal mereka. Lagipun itu adalah masalah cinta. Masalah cinta hanya pihak yang terlibat sahaja yang dapat selesaikan. Mereka bertiga mendengarkan nasihat Yoongi.

Sudah dua hari dan akhirnya Namjoon pulang pada malamnya. Member yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut kerana Namjoon terlihat ceria tidak seperti sebelumnya Namjoon kelihatan sangat pelik.

" Balik ke Ilsan?" tanya Yoongi sambil ke dapur mengikuti Namjoon yang membawa balik barang-barang dapur.

" Hmm. Aku balik ke Ilsan."

" Ah, aku tahu. Kau berjumpa dengan bekas teman wanitamu kan? Iya kan? Iya kan?" tanya Yoongi seperti budak kecil.

" Hyung! Kamu ni memang tahu je kan? Iya, aku bertemu dengan dia di Ilsan."

Perbualan Yoongi dan Namjoon memang terdengar jelas pada pendengaran member yang lain. Jimin mengurut dadanya kerana merasa sedikit lega kerana akhirnya dia tahu Namjoon ke mana dua hari ini. Jimin cukup bimbang jika Namjoon telah berbuat benda yang tidak benar.

Namjoon ke biliknya setelah mempelawa membernya untuk memakan makanan yang ia bawa pulang dari Ilsan. Namjoon ke biliknya untuk mandi. Selepas bersiap memakai pakaian tidurnya, Namjoon ke ruang tamu dan melihat Seokjin tiada di sana. Jungkook juga.

" Mana Seokjin hyung?" tanya Namjoon pada membernya.

" Di biliknya. Uhh, bersama Jungkook." Jawab Taehyung.

" Oh, terima kasih Tae." Ujar Namjoon dan terus melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu bilik Seokjin.

Namjoon memutarkan tombol pintu tetapi hasilnya, pintu itu berkunci dari dalam. Namjoon mengetuk pintu tersebut. Mereka berempat yang berada di ruang tamu hanya diam dan tidak mahu masuk campur urusan mereka bertiga.

Pintu itu akhirnya dibuka dari dalam oleh Jungkook. Namjoon melihat Seokjin di atas katil membelakangkan pintu bilik. Namjoon kemudian melihat wajah Jungkook.

" Jungkook-ah, boleh keluar sekejap dari bilik ini? Aku ingin bercakap dengan Seokjin hyung berdua sahaja." Pinta Namjoon pada Jungkook.

Jungkook melihat ke arah Seokjin dan kemudian melihat kembali Namjoon dan akhirnya mengangguk dan berlalu keluar meninggalkan Namjoon di depan pintu bilik. Namjoon masuk ke dalam bilik dan terus mengunci pintu bilik.

Namjoon melihat ke arah sosok Seokjin yang berada di atas katil yang membelakangkannya.

" Dua hari aku berada di Ilsan, aku sudah memikirkannya. Untuk kebahagiaanmu dan untuk keceriaanmu, aku sudah membuat keputusan untuk melepaskanmu Kim Seokjin." Ujar Namjoon sambil menahan air matanya daripada keluar. Namjoon sudah memutuskannya.

Namjoon tahu ia tidak akan dapat menjadi teman lelaki yang diingini oleh Seokjin. Jungkook lebih pantas untuk Seokjin. Namjoon telah memutuskan untuk menerima Jungkook sebagai kekasih baru Seokjin.

" Aku tahu, Jungkook lebih pantas untukmu. Aku akan mengundur diri. Kamu dan Jungkook bebas untuk bersama. Dan aku tidak akan memanggil kamu Jinnie lagi. Panggilan itu khas untuk Jungkook padamu. Aku akan memanggil kamu Seokjin hyung mulai hari ini. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Dan maafkan aku kerana tidak dapat menjadi teman lelaki yang sempurna untukmu. Tapi aku harap, kita tetap berkawan walaupun kita telah putus. Bagiku, kamu dan Jungkook sangat penting untukku dan untuk grup BTS kita juga. Uhh, aku keluar dulu."

Namjoon baru sahaja berjalan menuju ke arah pintu dan Namjoon mendengar suara Seokjin dan menyebabkan Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya.

" Kamu sudah tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Seokjin denga suara yang terkesan bergetar dan sedang menahan tangis.

" Sudah semestinya aku masih mencintaimu Seokjin hyung. Tapi aku tau kamu sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi."

" Kalau begitu, panggil aku Jinnie."

" Ah? Apa maksudmu hyung?" Namjoon terkejut dan membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang belakang Seokjin.

" Kamu tidak mahu mendengar penjelasanku, Namjoon? Aku sudah mendengar penjelasanmu. Sepatutnya kamu mendengar penjelasan ku pula. Dengarkan aku Namjoon."

" Aku mengaku agak kesepian dan seperti tidak dianggapi oleh teman lelakiku sendiri. Kamu sibuk dengan kerjaanmu. Aku bosan dan sunyi. Aku cemburu melihat Jimin dan Taetae. Sesibuk manapun Hoseok dan Yoongi, mereka tetap pulang untuk menemani teman lelaki mereka. Tapi kamu tidak."

Namjoon hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Air matanya telang bergenang di kelopak matanya.

" Jungkook selalu menemaniku. Jika dilihat, aku mengaku, Jungkook telah mengambil posisimu di hatiku. Aku merasa kamu tidak penting lagi dalam hidupku. Tapi apabila kamu tidak pulang dua hari itu, aku betul-betul takut. Aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu. Tapi aku tidak berani untuk menelefon atau menghantar mesej padamu mengingatkan kita bertengkar waktu itu. Apabila kamu pulang, aku lega tapi apabila mendengar kamu berjumpa dengan bekas teman wanitamu, aku cemburu. Aku tidak suka ada orang lain selain daripadaku berdampingan denganmu. Aku sedar, sebenarnya aku masih cinta padamu. Tiada orang lain di hatiku. Hanya kamu Namjoon. Nama Jungkook ada di hatiku tapi hanya sebagai dongsaeng." Seokjin turun dari katil dan berjalan ke arah Namjoon.

Seokjin mengangkat dagu Namjoon dan Seokjin melihat air mata Namjoon mengalir di pipinya. Dan detik itu juga, air mata Seokjin turut mengalir. Mereka bertatapan selama seminit dan akhirnya,

" Jinnie." Bisik Namjoon.

" Hmm. Namjoonie."

Namjoon terus mengecup bibir Seokjin dan Seokjin membalas kecupan itu. Mereka melumat bibir sesama sendiri. Merasakan sensasi hangat dan manis pada bibir masing-masing dan Namjoon merengkuh tubuh Seokjin dan Seokjin memegang lengan Namjoon dan leher Namjoon untuk mendalamkan ciuman mereka.

 **Di ruang tamu**

" Lama benar mereka di dalam?" ujar Jungkook.

" Kenapa? Tidak puas hati, ah Jungkook?" serang Yoongi pada maknae BTS itu.

" Pada maksudmu hyung?" tanya Jungkook.

" Sudahlah Jungkook. Tak perlu berpura-pura lagi. Kamu memang suka kan mengambil hak orang." Pintas Hoseok. Jimin dan Taehyung juga menatap lekat muka Jungkook.

" Nanti kejap hyung. Apa maksudmu aku mengambil hak orang?" tanya Jungkook dan kemudian Jungkook merasa ia faham apa yang dikatakan oleh hyungnya.

" Ah, hak orang itu. Aku faham maksud kamu. Hahahahaha. Macam mana lakonanku dan Jin hyung? Seru ataupun tidak?" Jungkook ketawa kecil.

" Apa? Maksudnya selama ini kamu dan Jin hyung berlakon depan Namjoon?" tanya Taehyung dengan tampang muka bodohnya.

" Iya. Hahahaha." Jungkook ketawa dengan linangan air mata yang turun ke pipinya.

" Jadi, selama ini Namjoon ditipu? Dan Kami juga?" tanya Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **END**

 ** _Saya tiada mood untuk menulis fanfic untuk I Really Love you. Jadi kubuatkan drabble ini untuk Namjin shipper. Saya rasa saya tidak sesuai menjadi penulis fanfic jika ianya berkait dengan fanfic yang berchapter. dan maafkan saya jika terdapat banyak typo di ff ini kerana saya tidak check typonya. kuharap kamu masih faham perkataannya._**

 **Thanks a lot for reading this drabble.**


	8. Chapter 8

Pairing : Namjin

Length : Short

Rate : T

Warning : BL, bxb, Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo, **Don't like, don't read.**

Title : With You

Announcement : Fanfic ini berkisarkan vampire. Please bear with this fanfic because I just want to write about it eventhough I know this is so confusing because actually I don't know anything much about vampire. Hope you enjoy it.

.

.

.

Sudah empat hari Yoongi dan Seokjin berada di kamar Seokjin. Ini kerana heat Seokjin kembali membuas. Yoongi yang merupakan beta di kumpulan mereka telah dipilih oleh Seokjin untuk menjadi peneman Seokjin dikala Seokjin dalam keadaan heat.

Kumpulan mereka cuma mempunyai tujuh anggota. Mereka adalah Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Jungkook, Jimin dan Namjoon. Mereka merupakan anak-anak vampire yang boleh dikatakan melarikan diri dari kawanan mereka kecuali Namjoon. Namjoon seorang manusia.

Mereka ingin menyendiri. Tidak mahu menghisap darah manusia kerana mereka tahu nyawa manusia amat berharga untuk diambil. Mereka merupakan vampire generasi baru yang menyetujui hubungan khusus antara vampire dan manusia.

Mereka hidup di dunia baru di mana hubungan manusia dan vampire telah dipersetujui oleh kedua pihak. Mereka boleh menikah antara vampire dan manusia. Tidak seperti zaman dahulu di mana manusia dan vampire tidak dibenarkan menikah.

Mereka bertujuh adalah anak-anak vampire yang mahu hidup menyendiri, tidak mahu ikut campur urusan orang tua mereka yang masih tidak mahu menerima hubungan khusus antara manusia dan vampire.

Mereka bertujuh tinggal di sebuah banglo besar di tengah-tengah hutan yang mempunyai tasik di tepi banglo tersebut. Banglo itu merupakan banglo Seokjin. Atau lebih tepatnya banglo milik ibu bapa Seokjin.

Ibu bapa Seokjin menyetujui permintaan Seokjin untuk berdikari dan selain itu, Seokjin tidak mahu ikut campur urusan vampire. Seokjin mahu hidup seperti manusia. Dan akhirnya ibu bapanya menyediakan banglo itu buat Seokjin. Kadang-kadang kalau Seokjin rindu akan kedua orang tuanya, Seokjin akan melawat kedua orang tuanya di kota.

Dengan memilih untuk hidup seperti manusia, Seokjin terpaksa bertahan untuk meminum darah manusia. Kadang-kadang Seokjin akan keluar dari banglo untuk memburu haiwan untuk memuaskan nafsu dahaga darahnya. Hidup Seokjin memang seperti manusia kecuali meminum darah haiwan untuk menggantikan darah manusia. Seokjin akan pergi ke kota untuk melawat ibu bapanya. Sekalian, Seokjin akan ke market untuk membeli keperluan dapur dan peribadinya. Di situlah Seokjin berjumpa dengan Hoseok dan Taehyung.

Hoseok dan Taehyung lari dari rumah kerana ibu bapa Hoseok tidak dapat menerima Taehyung sebagai pasangan hidup anaknya. Ibu bapa Hoseok menginginkan keturunan. Akhirnya Hoseok mengajak Taehyung melarikan diri dan sedang mencari rumah untuk didiami oleh mereka berdua.

Selepas habis bercerita masalah yang menimpa mereka, Seokjin mengajak mereka berdua tinggal di banglonya memandangkan Seokjin tinggal berseorangan. Mendengarkan ajakan Seokjin, muka Hoseok dan Taehyung bercahaya dalam kegembiraan kerana akhirnya selepas beberapa hari mencari tempat tinggal tanpa memiliki duit yang cukup untuk menyewa, akhirnya seorang angel mengajak mereka tinggal bersamanya tanpa membayar satu sen pun.

Mereka berdua sangat berterima kasih kepada Seokjin dan bagi Hoseok dan Taehyung, mereka sanggup berbuat apa saja untuk Seokjin. Terlebih lagi Seokjin adalah alpha. Hoseok juga adalah alpha tetapi ia menghormati Seokjin kerana Seokjin adalah penyelamat hidupnya dan Taehyung dan terlebih lagi Seokjin lebih tua daripadanya.

Mereka bertiga tinggal di banglo itu dengan amannya seperti keluarga sendiri. Kadang-kadang, Hoseok dan Taehyung akan menemani Seokjin berburu haiwan kerana mahukan darahnya. Sebenarnya Hoseok tidak kisah jika Seokjin ingin menghisap darahnya atau Taehyung kerana jika tidak dapat menghisap darah manusia, vampire akan menghisap darah kaumnya sendiri.

Tetapi jika ingin menghisap darah dari kalangan kaum sendiri, vampire yang dihisap darahnya haruslah sukarela membenarkan darahnya dihisap oleh penghisapnya. Seperti Hoseok dan Taehyung. Oleh kerana mereka merupakan pasangan kekasih, Hoseok menghisap darah Taehyung dan begitulah sebaliknya.

Tetapi bagi Seokjin, ia tidak sanggup untuk menghisap darah Hoseok dan Taehyung memandangkan mereka berdua telah berkongsi darah dan Seokjin tidak sanggup menghisap darah di antaranya kerana bagi Seokjin pasangan hidup seperti Hoseok dan Taehyung adalah suci.

Maksudnya, mereka berdua sudah seperti pasangan suami isteri walaupun mereka berdua belum menikah lagi. Kerana di dalam keluarga vampire, suami isteri atau pasangan kekasih akan memberi darah pada pasangan hidup mereka.

Jadi jika Seokjin menghisap darah Hoseok atau Taehyung, itu boleh merosakkan ikatan suci antara mereka walaupun mereka berdua tidak keberatan untuk memberi darah mereka kepada Seokjin. Disebabkan kedegilan Seokjin itulah, Hoseok dan Taehyung menemani Seokjin berburu haiwan. Mereka bertiga berjumpa dengan Jimin dan Jungkook semasa mereka bertiga sedang berburu. Ketika itu, Jimin dan Jungkook tengah dikepung oleh tujuh vampire. Keadaan Jimin ketika itu sudah sangat parah tetapi tetap sahaja Jimin mempertahankan Jungkook daripada diperkosa.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya menolong Jimin dan Jungkook daripada vampire-vampire tersebut dan vampire tersebut akhirnya lari menyelamatkan diri kerana mereka bertujuh cuma adalah di kalangan beta dan omega. Manakala Seokjin dan Hoseok adalah alpha yang lebih kuat daripada mereka.

Rupanya Jimin dan Jungkook merupakan vampire dari kaum yang berbeza. Salah seorang vampire dari tujuh vampire itu menyukai Jungkook dan ingin meng-claim-kan Jungkook sebagai budaknya tetapi Jungkook tidak mahu kerana Jungkook telah mempunyai Jimin.

Dari situlah Jimin menolong Jungkook melarikan diri tetapi vampire-vampire tersebut sempat mengejar mereka berdua dan vampire yang menyukai Jungkook cuba untuk memperkosanya sementara enam yang lain membelasah Jimin. Selepas bertanya itu ini, akhirnya mereka bertiga tahu kalau Jimin dan Jungkook adalah pasangan hidup. Jimin merupakan beta sama seperti Taehyung manakala Jungkook merupakan omega.

Dan setelah itu, Jimin dan Jungkook tinggal di banglo Seokjin. Kata Seokjin, lagi ramai lagi meriah. Hoseok dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk mempersetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh Seokjin. Jimin dan Jungkook sebenarnya segan untuk tinggal di banglo Seokjin tetapi memandangkan mereka tidak sampai hati untuk membantah, akhirnya, mereka berdua bersetuju untuk tinggal di situ. Lagipun Jimin dan Jungkook merupakan anak yatim piatu. Ibu bapa keduanya telah meninggal.

Yoongi datang dalam kehidupan mereka ketika Yoongi sendiri mengetuk pintu depan banglo. Ketika itu, Yoongi juga melarikan diri daripada kawanannya. Seokjin yang membuka pintu dan melihat Yoongi dengan wajah memelasnya, tidak sanggup membiarkan Yoongi berada di luar dalam keadaan gelap dan sejuk. Waktu itu, hari sudah malam.

Akhirnya Yoongi juga diajak tinggal di situ dan mereka berenam sangat rapat seperti adik beradik. Cuma kadang-kadang mereka akan melihat sisi mesra antara Hoseok dengan Taehyung dan Jimin dengan Jungkook. Seokjin pernah melihat Jungkook menarik Jimin ke beranda dan setelahnya mereka dapat membau bau darah Jimin.

Selain itu dapat dilihat juga kedua pasangan kekasih itu akan berada seminggu dalam kamar masing-masing untuk menguruskan heat pasangan mereka. Heat Seokjin diuruskan oleh Yoongi dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Sebelum kedatangan mereka semua, Seokjin menguruskan sendiri heatnya. Seokjin sentiasa menahan heatnya daripada membuas. Kadang-kadang jika ia ingin menahan heatnya, Seokjin akan keluar dari banglo untuk menghisap darah haiwan agar tubuhnya melupakan masalah heatnya.

Tetapi sejak kedatangan mereka berempat, Seokjin ingin salah seorang daripada mereka menguruskan heatnya tetapi mengingatkan mereka semua adalah pasangan kekasih, Seokjin melupakan hasratnya dan menahan heatnya daripada membuas. Tetapi sejak kedatangan Yoongi, apabila heatnya datang, Seokjin sungguh tidak dapat mengawalnya. Terlebih lagi bau pheromone yang keluar daripada tubuh Yoongi benar-benar menaikkan nafsunya. Yoongi dapat melihat kehausan Seokjin dari bola matanya yang berkilat-kilat berwarna merah darah. Dan akhirnya Yoongi bersedia untuk menjadi pasangan yang menguruskan heat Seokjin. Itu adalah kerana Yoongi benar-benar terhutang budi pada Seokjin.

Sejak itu, Yoongi yang menguruskan heat Seokjin. Kalau dilihat Seokjin merupakan sosok feminin di kumpulan itu, kerana selama ini, Seokjin yang selalu memasak untuk mereka semua dan menguruskan hal rumah tangga . Seokjin sudah seperti ibu mereka. Tetapi apabila di ranjang, Seokjin merupakan sosok dominant pada Yoongi. Begitu juga jika heat Yoongi datang, Seokjin yang akan menguruskannya.

Sehingga pada suatu hari, Taehyung dan Hoseok membawa balik seorang manusia yang pengsan ke banglo mereka. Kata Hoseok, ia dan Taehyung menyelamatkan manusia itu daripada dijadikan santapan tiga vampire yang menginginkan darah pemuda itu.

Apabila pemuda itu bangun keesokkannya, pemuda tersebut terkejut apabila enam pemuda yang berada di banglo itu mengaku mereka berenam adalah vampire. Pada mulanya pemuda itu ingin melarikan diri, tetapi ditahan oleh mereka berenam dan Seokjin yang pertama kali memulakan percakapan.

Seokjin memberitahu pemuda itu mereka bukanlah seperti vampire yang pemuda itu fikir. Mereka berenam berbeza daripada vampire-vampire yang ada. Butuh seminggu untuk membuatkan pemuda itu mempercayai mereka. Dan akhirnya pemuda itu mempercayai setelah melihat mereka berenam memperlakukannya seperti keluarga mereka sendiri.

Dan mereka berenam juga tidak menyentuhnya malah tidak ada di antara mereka yang mencuba menghisap darahnya. Malah mereka berenam menjaganya terutama Seokjin yang sentiasa membawa makanan untuk pemuda itu. Seokjin memaksa pemuda itu makan masakannya sampai habis kerana kata Seokjin ia membuatkan masakan itu khas untuk pemuda itu. Lagipun bagi Seokjin, ia suka berkawan dengan manusia.

Selepas itu mereka berenam menerima pemuda itu dalam hidup mereka. Namanya Namjoon. Cerita Namjoon pada mereka, ia dihalau keluar oleh ibunya, kerana tidak mahu melanjutkan pelajarannya ke universiti. Kerana Namjoon mahu menjadi rapper tetapi ditentang habis-habisan oleh ibu bapanya. Namjoon tetap bersikeras dengan keputusannya dan akhirnya ibunya menghalau Namjoon keluar.

Seokjin cuba menasihati Namjoon agar pulang ke rumah dan cuba meminta maaf pada ibu bapanya dan mendengar nasihat mereka, tapi Namjoon tidak mahu. Namjoon meminta belas kasihan pada Seokjin untuk tinggal sekali dengan mereka dan akhirnya diterima baik oleh mereka berenam.

Dan tinggalah mereka bertujuh di banglo itu seperti sebuah keluarga. Seperti hari ini, Namjoon menemani Seokjin berburu haiwan kerana Yoongi pergi ke kota untuk bekerja dan akan menginap di sana untuk empat hari. Hoseok, Taehyung, Jimin dan Jungkook juga keluar bekerja. Namjoon mengambil cuti dua hari memandangkan Namjoon ingin menemani Seokjin berburu. Hanya Seokjin yang tidak bekerja. Namjoon sangat gembira menemani Seokjin kerana dapat berduaan dengan Seokjin. Tidak perlu diteka. Namjoon memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Seokjin pada waktu seminggu Namjoon diselamatkan oleh Hoseok dan Taehyung. Keperihatinan Seokjin pada Namjoon dalam masa seminggu itu telah membuat hati Namjoon berbunga-bunga.

Kerana bagi Namjoon, Seokjin adalah seorang lelaki yang sangat cantik. Dengan pergerakkannya yang feminin dan lembut itu juga membuatkan hati Namjoon berdesir halus. Namun Namjoon tidak akan sesekali memberitahu semua itu pada Seokjin memandangkan Seokjin milik Yoongi.

Lagian, Namjoon sedar akan dirinya yang merupakan seorang manusia. Tidak dapat memberi apa-apa pada Seokjin. Malah Namjoon tidak mempunyai kelebihan yang ada pada vampire. Apabila heat Seokjin tiba, Namjoon hanya dapat melihat dua sosok vampire itu masuk ke dalam bilik dan tidak akan keluar sehingga seminggu.

Sebenarnya hati Namjoon hancur. Namjoon ingin sekali menjadi sosok yang akan menguruskan heat Seokjin. Tetapi apakan daya, Seokjin telah memilih Yoongi. Dan terutama Namjoon adalah manusia dan Seokjin adalah vampire dan merupakan alpha dalam kumpulan mereka.

Dan Namjoon tidak mahu membuat hubungan Seokjin dan Yoongi berantakkan hanya kerana cintanya pada Seokjin. Namjoon masih lagi tahu diri. Namjoon suka melihat dari jauh sahaja. Seperti sekarang. Seokjin sedang bermain air tasik dengan kakinya. Mereka berada di tasik berhampiran banglo mereka. Selepas berburu, Seokjin mengajak Namjoon menemaninya bermain air di tasik.

Namjoon berjalan ke arah Seokjin dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kiri Seokjin. Namjoon melihat sosok tubuh di sebelahnya sedang tersenyum sambil bermain air. Tiba-tiba Namjoon terlihat masih ada sedikit sisa darah berhampiran bibir Seokjin.

" Hyung, masih ada sisa darah di bibirmu." Ujar Namjoon dan Seokjin membalas ujaran Namjoon dengan melihat ke arah wajah Namjoon dengan kerutan di wajahnya. Namjoon cuma membalas tatapan Seokjin dengan senyuman.

" Bagaimana kamu menghisap darah haiwan itu hari ini? Benar-benar rakus." Ujar Namjoon sambil ketawa kecil.

" Iya? Aku rasa aku sudah menghisap darahnya dengan baik."

" Masih ada sisanya, hyung." Namjoon pun menghulurkan tangannya dan mengelap sisa darah di sudut bibir Seokjin. Seokjin hanya menatap wajah Namjoon yang boleh dikatakan sangat dekat kerana Namjoon sedang memeriksa sudut bibirnya yang mempunyai sisa darah haiwan tersebut.

Pada waktu itu, hati Seokjin berdesir halus apabila melihat wajah Namjoon yang dekat dengan wajahnya dan juga entah kenapa apabila pandangan mata Seokjin jatuh pada bibir Namjoon, tiba-tiba Seokjin merasakan pupil matanya membesar seperti waktu Seokjin sedang dalam keadaan heat. Tiba-tiba Seokjin dikejutkan dengan pertanyaan Namjoon.

" Hyung, kenapa matamu membesar? Kamu masih belum kenyang?" " Tidak Namjoon. Aku sudah kenyang."

" Tapi matamu hyu-" percakapan Namjoon dipotong oleh Seokjin.

" Tidak ada Namjoon. Mataku memang begini. Kadang-kadang ia akan membesar sendirinya."

" Iya? Oh, aku minta maaf hyung. Aku tidak tahu. Aku ingatkan kamu masih sahaja lapar. Kalau tidak, kamu boleh sahaja menghisap darahku."

" Namjoon, sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku tidak butuh darahmu. Kamu itu aku sudah anggap seperti adikku sendiri. Keluarga ku. Jadi aku tidak akan sesekali menghisap darahmu."

" Baik hyung. Aku minta maaf." Namjoon meminta maaf sambil menundukkan mukanya. Seokjin mengangkat dagu Namjoon dan pandangan mereka terhenti pada wajah masing-masing. Mereka berdua memandang lekat pada wajah masing-masing. Dan akhirnya, tangan Seokjin yang berada pada dagu Namjoon telah mengusap rambut Namjoon dengan penuh sayang.

" Aku tidak apa-apa. Cuma jangan sesekali kamu meminta aku menghisap darahmu lagi." Ujar Seokjin dengan lembut selayaknya hyung pada dongsaengnya.

" Baik hyung."

" Sudah, ayo kita masuk ke dalam. Aku mahu memasak. Nanti mereka berempat akan pulang dari kerja."

Mereka berdua beriringan masuk ke dalam banglo Seokjin dan petang itu Namjoon menolong Seokjin memasak. Sesekali Namjoon mengeluh mengingatkan kata-kata Seokjin yang menganggap Namjoon seperti adiknya.

Selepas kepulangan Yoongi selepas empat hari kemudian, heat Seokjin tiba dan sudah empat hari mereka berdua di dalam bilik Seokjin. Kadang-kadang Namjoon akan mengerling pada pintu bilik Seokjin. Mana tahu jika heat Seokjin sudah selesai. Tapi masih juga seperti semalam. Seokjin masih juga tidak keluar.

Mereka yang lain perasan akan perasaan Namjoon pada Seokjin. Tapi mereka tidak boleh berbuat apa-apa memandangkan Seokjin tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda Seokjin juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama pada Namjoon. Mereka berempat juga menumpang sedih pada Namjoon.

Selepas menjangkau hari ke enam, akhirnya keduanya keluar. Waktu itu jam sembilan malam. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas kissmark dan bitemark di leher kedua-duanya. Bibir Seokjin juga agak sedikit sobek. Namjoon melarikan wajahnya daripada melihat semua itu kerana Namjoon merasakan dadanya seperti ingin meledak.

Yoongi masuk ke biliknya. Yoongi dan Seokjin tidur di bilik yang berbeza memandangkan hubungan Seokjin dan Yoongi merupakan hubungan hanya untuk keuntungan. Manakala Seokjin ke dapur untuk mencari makanan. " Seokjin hyung. Aku telah membuatkan makanan lebih untukmu dan Yoongi hyung. Ada di atas meja. Makanlah." Ujar Hoseok.

" Terima kasih Hoseok." Balas Seokjin.

" Namjoon, jangan tunjuk muka sedihmu itu di hadapan Seokjin hyung. Nanti apa katanya." Nasihat Hoseok pada Namjoon. Namjoon telah menceritakan perihal ia telah jatuh cinta pada Seokjin kepada Hoseok.

" Baiklah." Jawab Namjoon sambil menatap kosong wajah Hoseok.

" Aku mahu tidur dulu." Ujar Namjoon pada mereka berempat dan mendapat anggukan mereka berempat sebagai balasan.

Di kamar, Namjoon memikirkan nasibnya. Namjoon fikir, jika ia adalah vampire dan merupakan beta atau omega, ia pasti Seokjin akan memilihnya. Tapi apakan daya, Namjoon adalah manusia. Walaupun zaman sekarang hubungan antara vampire dan manusia telah diterima tetap sahaja perasaan bimbang dan takut itu ada. Tetapi bukan takut Seokjin menghisap darahnya, tetapi Namjoon takut jika ia meluahkan perasaannya pada Seokjin, Seokjin tidak akan menerimanya.

Akhirnya Namjoon tidur dengan ditemani dengan beberapa tetesan air mata yang jatuh ke bantalnya. Ini merupakan cinta pertama Namjoon namun cinta pertamanya telah diambil daripadanya. Lebih-lebih lagi Seokjin hanya menganggapnya sebagai dongsaeng, tidak sama dengan perasaan Namjoon pada Seokjin yang menganggap Seokjin adalah orang penting dalam hidup Namjoon.

Hari-hari ke depannya, Namjoon yang sentiasa menemani dan berada di sisi Seokjin. Bukan disebabkan mereka berlima meninggalkan Seokjin dan Namjoon, tetapi hanya mereka sibuk bekerja. Namjoon bekerja sebagai penulis lirik dan komposer. Hanya kerja Namjoon yang tidak perlu pergi ke tempat kerjanya. Namjoon meminta persetujuan agensinya untuk mengerjakan kerjanya di rumahnya. Oleh kerana itu, Namjoon ada banyak masa untuk menemani Seokjin.

Seokjin pula merasa gembira kerana ada orang menemaninya di rumah. Namjoon menjadi mangsa Seokjin dalam merasa setiap resipi baru masakkanya. Namjoon pula tidak berkata apa-apa memandangkan Namjoon memang sanguup berbuat apa saja untuk Seokjin. Namjoon melayan Seokjin layaknya seorang puteri di banglo itu walaupun Namjoon tahu Seokjin tetap akan melayannya hanya sebagai dongsaeng dan seorang manusia.

Sehinggalah suatu hari, ketika itu, mereka bertujuh sedang menonton televisyen. Saat itu Seokjin sudah merasakan akan heat nya yang akan keluar membuas dan Seokjin cuba menahannya. Sehinggalah Seokjin tidak tahan dan memandang ke arah Namjoon. Tetapi Seokjin segera menundukkan mukanya dan memanggil nama Yoongi dengan lirihnya.

Yoongi yang mendengar namanya di panggil Seokjin dengan nada yang lirih sebegitu, faham dengan apa yang dikehendaki oleh Seokjin. Bukan Yoongi sahaja, mereka berlima juga faham maksud Seokjin. Lagipun bukan mereka semua baru tinggal bersama tapi sudah beberapa tahun. Yoongi segera menarik Seokjin yang sedang duduk di sofa dan membawanya masuk ke kamar Seokjin. Mereka berlima hanya melihat dua vampire yang lebih tua daripada mereka itu masuk ke kamar. Hoseok melirik matanya ke arah Namjoon dan Namjoon terus memberitahu mereka, ia mahu masuk ke kamarnya. Namjoon tidak sanggup mendengar suara yang bukan-bukan dari kamar Seokjin dan melihat Yoongi menarik Seokjin ke kamarnya tadi sudah mencalarkan luka pada hati Namjoon.

Di kamar Seokjin, Seokjin dan Yoongi bergumul dengan berciuman ganas dan kasar. Desahan keluar dari mulut Seokjin. Yoongi membuka baju t-shirt Seokjin dan melemparnya ke lantai. Dan terlihatlah tubuh topless Seokjin yang putih dan mulus tanpa satu calar pun. Mulut Yoongi terus menyerang leher dan nipple Seokjin. Menggigit dan menyesap leher dan nipple Seokjin. Hanya desahan yang keluar dari mulut Seokjin.

Mendengarkan desahan sexy Seokjin, Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang wajah Seokjin. Bagi Yoongi keadaan Seokjin sekarang agak pelik. Untuk heat Seokjin sebelum ini, Seokjin yang lebih aggresive di ranjang. Tetapi kali ini, Yoongi yang terlebih aggresive.

" Seokjin." Panggil Yoongi. Tetapi Seokjin masih lagi dengan desahannya dan matanya tertutup rapat.

" Seokjin hyung." Yoongi memanggil Seokjin sekali lagi sambil menepuk lembut pipi Seokjin untuk menyedarkannya. Dan akhirnya Seokjin membuka matanya.

" Namjoon.." nama itu keluar dari mulut Seokjin.

" Namjoon?" soal Yoongi.

" Namjoon. Panggil Namjoon untukku Yoongi." Ujar Seokjin sambil memandang lekat wajah Yoongi dengan bola mata Seokjin yang besar berwarna merah menyala.

" Untuk apa kamu mahukan Namjoon pada waktu sebegini?"

" Menguruskan heat ku." Balas Seokjin. Yoongi agak terperengah mendengarkan jawaban Seokjin. Tetapi selepas berdiam diri selama beberapa saat, akhirnya Yoongi mengangguk faham. Yoongi sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Yoongi selalu melihat perubahan bola mata Seokjin semasa melihat Namjoon. Yoongi tahu Seokjin inginkan Namjoon. Hanya menunggu waktu Seokjin nyatakannya sahaja.

" Baiklah hyung. Akan kupanggilkan Namjoon." Yoongi terus turun dari katil dan keluar dari kamar Seokjin.

Apabila Yoongi keluar dari kamar, Seokjin memandang lekat lelangit kamarnya. Terakhir kali Yoongi menguruskan heatnya, Seokjin tercium bau phromone daripada Namjoon. Lebih kuat daripada bau phromone Yoongi yang ketika itu menguruskan heatnya. Ketika itu, ingin sekali Seokjin mendesahkan nama Namjoon semasa Seokjin menghentak kejantanannya dalam tubuh Yoongi. Tetapi kali ini, Seokjin sudah tidak dapat menahannya. Bau yang memasuki indera perciumannya sekarang ini adalah bau phromone Namjoon. Mereka berempat yang masih setia berada di depan televisyen terkejut melihat Yoongi keluar dari kamar Seokjin. Mereka melihat wajah sesama sendiri selepas Yoongi menanyakan keberadaan Namjoon dan terus melesap ke kamar Namjoon selepas mereka memberitahu Yoongi, Namjoon berada di kamarnya.

Bau phromone Namjoon semakin dekat dari indera perciuman Seokjin. Seokjin menikmati bau itu sambil menutup matanya. Sehingga Seokjin terdengar bunyi pintu kamarnya ditutup, Seokjin terus membukakan matanya. Seokjin menatap Namjoon yang berdiri berhampiran pintu.

Namjoon tertegun melihat Seokjin yang topless di atas ranjang. Dengan dadanya yang turun naik menahan desahan dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka sudah mampu membuat Namjoon terangsang. Namjoon tidak pernah melihat vampire yang sedang berada dalam keadaan heat. Ini adalah kali pertama Namjoon melihatnya. Dan terutama ini adalah Seokjin yang dicintainya.

Namjoon tidak tahu alasan apa Yoongi menyuruhnya ke kamar Seokjin. Yang Namjoon tahu, Yoongi waktu itu sibuk menguruskan heat Seokjin. Tetapi tiba-tiba Yoongi datang ke kamarnya dan mengatakan Seokjin menyuruh Namjoon ke kamarnya tanpa memberitahu alasannya.

Dan apabila melihat Seokjin seperti ini di atas ranjang, itu memang membuatkan Namjoon tertegun dan terangsang. Dan sedikit sebanyak membuat Namjoon merasa ragu adakah Seokjin benar-benar menyuruhnya ke kamarnya. Mungkin Yoongi menipunya.

Namjoon sedikit terkejut daripada lamunannya apabila Namjoon melihat Seokjin bangun dan turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke arahnya. Seokjin terus memeluk Namjoon. Namjoon benar-benar tertegun. Namjoon tidak tahu apa yang perlu dilakukannya dan Namjoon hanya berdiri tegap dan membiarkan Seokjin memeluknya.

Namjoon merasakan sesuatu benda basah dan kenyal di lehernya. Namjoon benar-benar terkejut Seokjin mencium dan menghisap lehernya. Namjoon benar-benar gelabah untuk menghadapinya. Terlintas di fikiran Namjoon semua ini adalah tidak benar sama sekali. Pada pandangan Namjoon, Seokjin pasti tertukar antara Namjoon dan Yoongi.

" Namjoon, sentuh aku." Bisik Seokjin pelan tapi tetap dapat ditangkap oleh telinga Namjoon. Bisikan Seokjin itu memang benar-benar nyaris membuat Namjoon gila.

" Hyung, tolong hentikan. Kamu salah orang hyung." Namjoon cuba melepaskan pegangan Seokjin di lehernya. Tetapi pegangan Seokjin sangat kuat dan Namjoon agak kewalahan dalam melepaskan tangan Seokjin dari lehernya.

" Tidak. Aku tidak salah orang. Aku menginginkan kamu, Namjoon." Seokjin pun menarik kedua tangan Namjoon dan meletakkan kedua tangan itu di pinggangnya sendiri. Mata Seokjin yang membulat besar itu memandang wajah Namjoon. Namjoon melihat wajah Seokjin di hadapannya. Bagi Namjoon wajah Seokjin di hadapannya sekarang sangat cantik dan amat memberahikan. Lain sekali dengan wajah Seokjin yang dikenalinya selama ini, lembut dan tenang seperti ibu-ibu. Adakah ini kerana Seokjin berada dalam keadaan heat? Mengingatkan Yoongi yang hanya dapat menikmati Seokjin ketika heat membuatkan Namjoon merasa geram.

" Baumu amat menghairahkan Namjoon." Seokjin menatap Namjoon tajam semasa mengatakan pernyataan itu. Namjoon hanya membulatkan matanya tidak percaya ayat itu keluar dari mulut Seokjin sendiri. Selama ini, situasi seperti ini hanya berlaku dalam mimpi Namjoon sahaja.

Seokjin memajukan wajahnya ke arah wajah Namjoon dan menyatukan bibirnya pada bibir Namjoon. Seokjin menyesap dan memainkan bibir Namjoon. Pada mulanya, Namjoon hanya berdiam diri. Tetapi setelah merasakan sensasi aneh muncul dari dalam dirinya setelah apa yang Seokjin lakukan di bibirnya, Namjoon akhirnya membalas sesapan dan pagutan bibir Seokjin.

Namjoon mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang berada di pinggang Seokjin dan meletakkannya di belakang kepala Seokjin dan menekan kepala Seokjin agar ciumannya dan Seokjin lebih dalam. Namjoon menjulurkan lidahnya dalam mulut Seokjin dan lidahnya terus menjelajah semua yang berada dalam mulut Seokjin.

Seokjin yang merasa sangat terangsang dengan ulah Namjoon terus mendesah bersamaan menyebut nama Namjoon dalam desahannya. Seokjin juga menekan belakang kepala Namjoon agar ciuman mereka berdua semakin dalam. Seokjin ingin penyatuannya bersama Namjoon dengan perlakuan yang ganas tetapi mengingatkan Namjoon adalah manusia, Seokjin menahannya.

Seokjin tidak mahu Namjoon terluka jika Seokjin menggunakan kekuatan vampirenya. Seokjin rela melakukannya dengan menggunakan kekuatan manusia asalkan itu Namjoon. Apapun akan Seokjin lakukan jika itu adalah Namjoon. Namjoon dapat merasakan benda keras menusuk pahanya.

Namjoon melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah bernafsu Seokjin. Namjoon dapat melihat bola mata Seokjin yang berwarna merah darah itu semakin gelap. Namjoon membalikkan tubuh Seokjin dengan belakang Seokjin rapat dengan tubuh hadapannya. Namjoon mengangkat satu tangannya dan memegang wajah Seokjin dan terus mengiringkan wajah Seokjin ke sebelah agar leher mulus Seokjin terekpos untuk Namjoon nikmati.

Namjoon mencium leher Seokjin dan menggigitnya. Tindakan Namjoon itu membuatkan Seokjin kembali mendesahkan nama Namjoon. Sambil lidah Namjoon sibuk dengan leher Seokjin, kedua tangan Namjoon sibuk membuka seluar jeans Seokjin dan melepaskan seluar jeans itu dan meninggalkan Seokjin dengan tubuh topless dan boxernya.

Namjoon menuntun tubuh Seokjin ke ranjang dan membaringkannya manakala Seokjin terus mengangkangkan kakinya selepas Namjoon membaringkannya. Namjoon yang merasakan Seokjin memberi lampu hijau kepadanya terus menindih tubuh Seokjin dan meletakkan kakinya di tengah-tengah kangkangan Seokjin. Namjoon akui tubuh Seokjin sekarang sangat menggodanya ditambah dengan kejantanan Seokjin sudah menusuk perutnya di sebalik boxernya. " Hyung, kamu yakin akan melakukan ini denganku? Bukan dengan Yoongi hyung?" tanya Namjoon sekali lagi untuk memastikan semua itu memang kehendak Seokjin sendiri. Namjoon memandang wajah redup Seokjin.

" Sudah aku katakan tadi Namjoon. Aku menginginkan kamu. Menginginkan kamu kali ini dan seterusnya. Adakah kamu dapat memberikannya padaku?" tanya Seokjin pada Namjoon. Seokjin sudah membuat keputusan. Seokjin ingin Namjoon yang menguruskan heatnya.

" Hanya menguruskan heatmu, hyung? Aku tidak mahu-" ucapan Namjoon dipotong oleh Seokjin.

" Aku mencintaimu Namjoon." Seokjin tersenyum manis pada Namjoon semasa menyatakan perasaannya pada Namjoon. Namjoon terperengah mendengar luahan cinta Seokjin. Dan akhirnya Namjoon juga tersenyum manis sehingga dimple nya muncul di kedua belah pipinya.

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Seokjin hyung. Sudah lama aku mencintaimu." Balas Namjoon.

" Kalau begitu, kamu mahu-" kali ini perkataan Seokjin pula yang dipotong oleh Namjoon.

" Jangan ditanya. Aku mahu hyung. Aku akan mencintaimu, akan menjagamu dan berbuat apa saja yang kamu pinta." Ujar Namjoon bersungguh-sungguh.

" Kalau begitu, tolong sambung apa yang kita lakukan tadi. Aku kan dalam keadaan heat sekarang Namjoon."

" Hmm, baiklah. Aku akan sedaya upaya memuaskan mu hyung."

" Aku tidak kisah asalkan aku melakukannya denganmu."

Namjoon terus memagut bibir pink Seokjin dan menggigit bibir itu. Seokjin hanya dapat melenguh dan mendesah. Ini kerana Seokjin sudah dapat merasakannya. Bau phromone yang dibawa oleh Namjoon adalah bau phromone yang begitu dominant buatnya. Dan terutama sekali bau tersebut menunjukkan pada Seokjin, Namjoon adalah pasangan hidupnya.

Selepas bertahun Seokjin menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yoongi, Seokjin tidak pernah merasakan itu daripada Yoongi. Tetapi untuk Namjoon, bau yang dikeluarkan Namjoon semasa pertama kali bertemu sehingga kini semakin lama semakin kuat dan setiap kali Seokjin menghidu bau yang dikeluarkan itu, bola mata Seokjin akan membesar dengan sendirinya dan kadang-kadang berwarna merah gelap sama seperti dirinya dalam keadaan heat. Dan Seokjin sedar, bau yang yang dikeluarkan Namjoon itu menunjukkan Namjoon dapat memberi rangsangan kepadanya tanpa menunggu heatnya datang sendiri.

Dan sekalian membuatkan Seokjin ingin meng-claim-kan Namjoon untuk dirinya. Selama bertahun Yoongi menguruskan heatnya, Seokjin tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada Yoongi. Bagi Seokjin, Yoongi adalah keluarganya dan hanya peneman atau pengurus heatnya sahaja. Tiada perasaan khas untuk Yoongi di hati Seokjin. Tetapi tidak untuk Namjoon. Seokjin merasakan perasaan berbeza apabila berdekatan dengan Namjoon. Namjoon memainkan lidahnya dalam mulut Seokjin. Namjoon tidak menyangka hari di mana ia dapat menikmati tubuh Seokjin dan hari di mana Seokjin menyatakan cintanya pada Namjoon akan tiba. Bagi Namjoon semua itu hanyalah khyalan semata-mata.

Di saat menikmati mulut dan lidah Seokjin, Namjoon melepaskan boxer Seokjin dan hanya tinggal tubuh telanjang Seokjin di bawah Namjoon. Namjoon melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Seokjin dan melihat anggota bawah Seokjin.

Namjoon terpesona apabila melihat kejantanan Seokjin yang sangat mempersonakan seperti tuannya. Mungil dengan cairan pre-cum yang sedikit keluar membuatkan kejantanan Seokjin semakin mempersonakan pada pandangan Namjoon. Namjoon merasakan Yoongi sangat bertuah dapat merasai kejantanan itu bertahun-tahun.

Namjoon sedikit terkejut dari lamunannya apabila ia merasakan ada tangan yang mencuba membuka t-shirt yang dipakainya. Namjoon mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Seokjin tersenyum manis sambil melemparkan t-shirt Namjoon yang telah dilepasnya dari Namjoon. Seokjin menarik tubuh topless Namjoon dan menyesap wangi leher Namjoon dan menggigit kecil leher Namjoon.

Namjoon hanya menggeram rendah mendapat perlakuan sensual daripada Seokjin nya. Perlakuan sensual Seokjin telah membuatkan kejantanan Namjoon tegang dan keras. Namjoon melepaskan kedua tangan Seokjin yang sibuk memeluk tubuh toplessnya dan Namjoon menggerakkan tubuhnya ke bawah dan menghadapkan wajahnya di hadapan kejantanan Seokjin.

Namjoon mengocok pelan kejantanan Seokjin dan menjilat kepala kejantanan Seokjin. Seokjin mendesah keras apabila mendapat kenikmatan dari mulut Namjoon. Seokjin meremas cadar kuat sehingga terlihat tangannya memutih sedikit di jarinya. Nama Namjoon terdengar di selang seli desahan Seokjin.

Mendengar desahan Seokjin, Namjoon semakin bersemangat untuk melanjutkan aktivitinya. Namjoon memainkan lidahnya di sisi kejantanan Seokjin dan kadang kala memasukkan habis kejantanan Seokjin ke dalam mulutnya dan mengulumnya.

" Aaahhh~~ Namjoonn~~"

Sambil mengulum kejantanan Seokjin, Namjoon juga menggigit kecil kejantanan Seokjin agar Seokjin mendapat kenikmatan yang memuaskan. Lagian, Namjoon memang ingin memuaskan Seokjin dengan layanannya. Akhirnya, Namjoon dapat merasakan Seokjin sudah hampir datang dengan melihat ketegangan dan kemerahan kejantanan Seokjin yang sedikit berbeza di awal Namjoon memulakan aktivitinya. Dan desahan Seokjin yang menggila tidak dapat menyingkir kenyataan Seokjin sudah tidak dapat menahan klimaksnya.

" Namjoonie~~, aku tidak dap- dapat tahan la- lagi~~. Aku akan sampai." Seokjin sudah tidak dapat menahan klimaksnya. Namjoon mengeluarkan kejantanan Seokjin dari mulutnya dan mengocoknya dengan pergerakan tangan yang laju.

" Great hyung. Come for me, babe." Akhirnya Seokjin mengeluarkan cairannya yang mengenainya sedikit wajah Namjoon dan selebihnya jatuh di perut Seokjin sendiri dan jatuh ke atas cadar katil. Apabila Namjoon melihat wajah Seokjin, Namjoon merasa bangga melihat Seokjin terlihat sangat puas dengan layanannya. Mata Seokjin yang tertutup rapat dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka menghirup oxygen masuk ke jantung, dengan terengah-engah mencuba bertenang dari klimaksnya, sangat sexy di mata Namjoon.

Seokjin membuka matanya apabila Seokjin sudah bertenang daripada dunia putihnya dan Seokjin terus memandang wajah Namjoon dan Seokjin melihat ada sisa cairannya di wajah Namjoon. Seokjin mengangkat tubuh atasnya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Namjoon dan menangkup wajah Namjoon dan menjilat cairannya sendiri yang berada di wajah Namjoon.

Namjoon menikmati layanan Seokjin padanya. Selepas menjilat semua cairannya daripada wajah Namjoon, Seokjin membaringkan semula tubuhnya. Seokjin tersenyum manis mengundang Namjoon untuk memanjainya lagi. Namjoon yang sudah terangsang dan sudah tergoda dengan Seokjin terus bangun dan membuka seluar jeans dan boxernya. Mata Seokjin semakin berwarna merah gelap apabila melihat tubuh telanjang dan kejantanan Namjoon yang sudah tegak mencanak.

Namjoon mendudukkan dirinya di celah paha Seokjin dan sekali lagi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Seokjin.

" Aku mencintaimu hyung."

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Namjoon."

Dan sekali lagi mereka bercumbu menyalurkan perasaan yang mereka rasakan di antara satu sama lain. Namjoon mengocok kejantanannya sehingga cairan pre-cum keluar agar Namjoon dapat memasukkan kejantanan ke lubang Seokjin dengan lebih senang. Seokjin mendesah keras dalam ciumannya dengan Namjoon kerana Seokjin merasakan sesuatu yang tumpul cuba memasukki lubangnya. Namjoon memasukkan kejantanannya secara pelan. Setiap kali Namjoon mendorong kejantanannya, Seokjin terlihat dalam kesakitan.

" Namjoonie~~, sakit. Ini sakit Namjoonie~~" lirih Seokjin.

" Tahan sedikit hyung. Aku akan memasukkannya perlahan-lahan. Percaya padaku hyung." Seokjin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menahan sakit di anggota badan bawahnya.

Seokjin mendesah pelan setiap kali Namjoon mendorong kejantanannya. Rasa sakit bercampur nikmat yang dapat Seokjin rasakan sekarang. Sakit tapi tidak sesakit semasa Namjoon memasuki tubuhnya pada permulaannya. Sedikit sebanyak Seokjin dapat merasakan kenikmatan semasa Namjoon bergerak di dalamnya.

Namjoon memeluk Seokjin erat dan meletakkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Seokjin semasa Namjoon mendorong kejantanannya keluar masuk dari tubuh Seokjin. Namjoon dapat merasakan penyatuannya dengan Seokjin sekarang ini adalah kejadian yang paling manis yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Namjoon dapat merasakan tubuh bawah Seokjin seperti memijat-mijat kejantanannya dan ini dapat membuatkan Namjoon merasa kenikmatan yang tidak pernah Namjoon rasakan sebelum ini. Bagi Namjoon, Seokjin memang yang terbaik. " Aaahhh~~, Namjoonie~~, aaahhhhhh~~"

Seokjin mendesah hebat dan tubuhnya sedikit tegang. Namjoon merasa ia telah menjumpai sweet spot Seokjin. Namjoon membangunkan tubuh atasnya dan Namjoon memegang bawah lipatan lutut Seokjin dan sedikit mengangkatnya agar kejantanan Namjoon dapat mengenai sweet spot itu lebih dalam lagi. Namjoon mendorong kejantanannya dengan tempo yang sedikit laju berbanding sebelumnya. Melihat seokjin mendesah keras sambil memanggil namanya membuat Namjoon juga semakin terangsang dan sudah hampir dengan klimaks nya. Seokjin mengocok kejantanannya dengan tangannya agar dapat merasa kenikmatan terlebih.

" Namjoonie~~, aku akan sampai, aaahhhh~~~" Seokjin akhirnya klimaks sekali lagi dengan cairan yang tersembur keluar dari kejantanannya membasahi perutnya. Namjoon masih mendorong kejantanannya dalam tubuh Seokjin dan akhirnya Namjoon klimaks dalam tubuh Seokjin. Mereka berdua terengah-engah dalam dunia putih mereka.

Namjoon akhirnya mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari tubuh Seokjin. Namjoon turun dari katil dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil tisu. Namjoon berjalan ke arah Seokjin untuk membersihkan perut Seokjin yang terkena cairan cinta mereka. Selepas membersihkan cairan yang berada di tubuh mereka, Namjoon membaringkan tubuhnya di tepi Seokjin, menutup tubuh telanjang mereka dengan selimut dan memeluk erat tubuh Seokjin. Seokjin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Namjoon.

Namjoon baru sahaja mahu masuk ke dalam mimpinya apabila Namjoon merasa sensasi yang mengelitik di perut dan di sekitar kejantanannya. Apabila Namjoon membuka matanya, Namjoon melihat Seokjin sedang menjilat dan mengulum kejantannya. Namjoon lupa, ia dan Seokjin bukan setakat bercinta tetapi Namjoon juga sedang dalam waktu menguruskan heat Seokjin.

Apabila Seokjin melihat Namjoon sedar dari tidurnya, Seokjin membangunkan dirinya dan duduk di atas perut Namjoon dan mencium Namjoon dengan rakus. Dan sekalian, Seokjin memasukkan sendiri kejantanan Namjoon ke dalam tubuhnya. Namjoon hanya dapat menatap wajah cantik Seokjin dengan bola mata Namjoon yang berwarna merah pekat.

.

.

.

Keesokkannya, penghuni di banglo tersebut gempar apabila mengetahui seorang alpha telah lahir.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Maafkan daku membuat fanfic sebegini. Kuharap kalian enjoy membaca fanfic ini. Jika kalian tidak suka, jangan baca. Aku sudah memberi amaran. Dan semestinya ada typo di merata-rata tempat. Peace yo...**


End file.
